<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Ocean's Shallow by Erbyrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472163">In the Ocean's Shallow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbyrose/pseuds/Erbyrose'>Erbyrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Father, Protective Tharn, Series, TharnType, domestic type</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbyrose/pseuds/Erbyrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharn convinces Type to go on a babymoon to Ko Phangan and return home to see his parents before the baby comes. Tharn is willing to give anything to Type even if that means a weekend vacation with the father in law from hell...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Welcome to my second fanfic ever! I literally have been working editing and perfecting this idea for the past two weeks and its finally done, There are some warnings I want to include before you dive in. </p><p>1) My story uses as many canonical references as possible from both the tv show and the books.. that being said, in my story, Tharn refers to Type as "my wife" MANY TIMES... I have read the books and watched the show maybe ten times because when i say this series literally consumed my life for a while it literally did....SO if you did not know, it was said in the books the tv show and THE MOVIE that Tharn refers to Type as his wife.. IT IS CANONICAL! that being said I made Type's character a little more domesticated than his traditional character... </p><p>2) This fanfic is going to throw you on an emotional rollercoaster, it contains strong themes of emotional abuse/overprotectiveness of Type's father. </p><p>3) In this Fanfic, Men can get pregnant, but its not alpha/omega verse, its just how it is but its a rarity. That being said men can also have babies the natural way so yea... you got a fair warning. </p><p>4) Please enjoy this story, I put my whole heart and soul into writing it and if you dont like it, then just click off because I can't and I won't change what I have written to please people. </p><p>ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type had been dreading this moment in his pregnancy since he found out he was going to have a baby with Tharn. When the newlyweds had their baby shower, Type expected the planning of that party to be the extent of his family's involvement with the baby. Oh, boy was he wrong. He should have known better than that, being the only precious son of his parents he should have known that the moment he called to tell them the news of their baby, that the next nine months was going to be like he was living at home all over again. Even though that Type and Tharn had hidden themselves away in Bangkok and intended on living their lives there and raising their baby there. Type’s mother was very insistent that the child should be raised on Koh Pha Ngan. His father was on his mother's side and said that their baby would have small lungs if they stayed in Bangkok. A baby needed fresh air and an ocean to learn to swim. Every single weekend of his pregnancy Type would get a phone call from his mother begging for him to come home so she could care for him. Type had put off that visit until today. He was a week into his 8th month, with a perfect little bump that just slightly poked out an outline of his shirts. Tharn laughed when the doctor told them that the baby liked pushing its body against Types spine, that's why he was so small in the front. However, Tharn was always the one to rub Type’s back at the end of the night when the baby was pushing too hard. Which is another reason that currently led to this moment. </p><p>Tharn was helping Type pack a suitcase for Ko Pha Ngan. Tharn was insistent that they both needed a break before the baby came. A babymoon of sorts, where they could both remember and be in each other's presence before their little one arrived. Tharn had always loved the beaches of Koh Pha Ngan. They were covered with the whitest of sands and at night if you caught the sun right before it disappeared over the horizon it felt like you were in a completely different world. In Tharn’s mind, this was the last weekend before they had to get ready for the baby’s arrival. This was going to be the most romantic and intimate weekend the young pair had ever had. He was determined to make it that way too, even if that meant dealing with Type’s father who much to Type’s dismay, literally hated Tharn. Type always played it off as a joke and that he was just giving Tharn a hard time because no one was good enough for his precious son, but Tharn knew what it was like to be hated for what you couldn't control and Types father was no different. Although Tharn was concerned that Type’s father was finally going to have a chance to repay him for getting his son pregnant he knew that Type needed this weekend more than anything else and he was going to do his best to ignore his father. </p><p>“Tharn, can you get me another pair of jeans?” Type called from the nursery, he was finally putting away all the baby clothes they had gotten from his baby shower and Type was the kind of person that wanted the apartment to be perfectly clean before they left for a vacation. He couldn't even imagine coming home to a messy house, that would definitely trigger some anxiety. Type stepped back and looked around the nursery that was soon to be filled. Type wanted to have some piece of his home present in his child’s life so when Tharn was at work one day he painted the nursery dark blue with white trim all around the room. He found an antique pirate wheel just like from the room where Type sat before he walked down the aisle, that he hung above the changing table and even the baby’s crib was white with gold trim like an expensive sailing ship. Now it just needed a baby. A white rocking chair was in the corner with a blanket draped over the back of it. The blanket was crocheted by someone in Tharn’s office when they found out he was going to be a father. It was baby blue with elephants stitched all across the front. Type didn't even realize that Tharn was standing in the doorway until he turned around to go and make dinner for their long impending boat ride to Koh Pha Ngan. He jumped a little bit out of his skin and he heard Tharn snicker under his breath. </p><p>“I finished packing for both of us. Are you almost ready to go? The last boat is leaving at 18:00.” Tharn watched as Type walked past him to take out the two dinners he had packed for the boat ride. Of course, it was glass noodles, it was the one thing that Type could always eat. There had been a few times where he made Tharn go out in the middle of the night to get more and Tharn would go to the grocery store in his slippers just for some glass noodles. Type didn't even eat them with sauce. He just ate them salted and Tharn always made sure to have extra salt in the house.  Tharn didnt dare tell the truth to his wife who was very keen on the noodles. But in all honesty he was getting sick of glass noodles. He was a picky eater, hated spicy food and anything raw but he never thought he would say that he hated glass noodles well. </p><p>Type took out a white cloth that actually used to be one of Tharn’s college dress shirts, and used it to wrap the containers. Tharn had worn it so much that the fabric had become nearly transparent from washing it so much, but Type was not willing to let that one go so he turned it into a bento wrapper. Tharn peaked out from the doorway of the nursery and saw Type tying a perfect knot over the containers and watched as he smiled holding the old shirt. Type may have his moments where he seemed like the was evil and had the bite of a viper, but Tharn liked that he was the only one that saw this side of Type. The side that loved to pack his husband's lunches in the morning, and fold all the laundry while he was away on business trips. The domestic side. Type was extremely protective of his husband and of their soon to be child in public but at home, he would sit in his rocking chair and hum quietly to himself organizing outfits for their baby. Tharn will never forget when he came home and saw Type asleep on their bed with an outfit that matched exactly what they both used to wear in college only in miniature form. He knew that Type meant well and would always be soft on the inside. Motherhood looked good on Type, it really did. </p><p>Type looked up from the kitchen and smirked at Tharn picking up the dinners, walking over to his husband and the suitcases. Type was dressed in dark blue jeans and one of Tharn’s oversized extra long sweaters. A burgundy color to be exact. You couldn’t even tell he was pregnant, he looked just like his old self. When going out in public, Type always covered himself when he went out even though his bump was small, he was afraid to take any chances and Tharn always made sure that he never got a chill, which led to most of his pregnancy wardrobe being Tharn’s oversized sweaters. Tharn leaned over their suitcase and kissed behind Type ear on his hair, and he could feel Type smiling but at the same time reaching to grab the suitcase. </p><p>“Nope! Not happening” Tharn whispered in his ear placing his hand over the top of Type’s. “You just worry about our dinner, I will pull the suitcase.” </p><p>Type sighed and pouted for a moment before he smiled again and kissed Tharn’s lips whispering against them. “You're too good to me.” Tharn just laughed lightly and allowed his wife to walk in front of him as he shut the door behind him and they made their way to the parking garage. When they had gotten to the shoreline where all the boats were leaving Tharn could see that the last boat was calling for embarking. He and Type had to speed walk to the dock but once they got on the boat they were okay. Well, at least Tharn was. Type was never the kind of person to admit that he was in pain or even uncomfortable, but once they finally sat down on the boat his side began to ache uncomfortably. He held his side lightly rubbing it with the pads of his fingers and in a few moments it was gone but it lasted long enough for Tharn to notice. </p><p>“Love? Is everything alright? Are you in pain?” Type, of course, shook his head no, but Tharn wrapped his arm around his waist holding lightly onto his side allowing Type to let out a breath and relax his head onto Tharn’s shoulder. The late-night boat was easier for Type to handle at least when he was pregnant because during the day you could see how the boat would shake and rock over the waves and his nausea would return with a fury. At least the night boat was less crowded and somewhat less rocky. Type ended up falling asleep during the 1 1/2 hour-long boat ride, which was probably better for him and Tharn just held his hand lightly between their bodies, playing Candy Crush on his phone. Being the only two people on the boat it was an easy disembarking when the captain said they had arrived at Ko Pha Ngan. Type stirred away and Tharn could instantly see right through the nap time confusion of Types eyes and knew how his eyes sparkled that he was happy to be home. Ko Pha Ngan had a calm, breeze that was practically continuous throughout the night and the ocean waves was definitely a better soundtrack than the traffic of Bangkok. </p><p>Type needed some help for a few steps getting off of the boat, stupid waves took away whatever stability he had left in his feet and Type held onto his husband's arm tightly when stepping off. When Type looked up he could see where a very familiar man was standing at the end of the long dock. He could see even in the dark of night the outline of his body and knew at once it was his father. Even though Type still needed to hold onto Tharn for support his father began to walk forward waving his arm wildly above his head calling his name. </p><p>“My beloved son has returned! Hello, my boy! How are you doing? keeping my firstborn grandson ever warm and healthy?” Types father was overwhelming in the first few moments and all Type could do was breathe deeply and smile saying hello back to his father and bowing over himself which if you looked in the right spot you could see his belly outline perfectly. Tharn kept his grip on Type and sighed when he heard his father in law call the baby a boy. The young couple did not want to find out the sex their baby because frankly, they didnt care either way. Their baby was a miracle and boy or girl didn't really matter. However Type’s father had a tendency to always refer to the baby as a boy, maybe it was because of his obsession with the idea of a grandson to take over his resort business because Type did not and decided instead to own restaurants with Tharn all over Bangkok. Or maybe it was because his first child was a boy and he expected nothing less of Type. But all Tharn knew was that it was one of the many stresses that his wife had on his mind. Not being able to give his father what he wanted was always one of his biggest fears and it was only a few years ago that Type had to defend Tharn’s presence in his life to his father, now not being able to provide a grandson was definitely stressing him out. </p><p>Types father greeted Tharn in the same way he always did, a nod and a glare. Even though Tharn always bowed deeply in the man's presence he never seemed to respond in the same way and probably never would. Type’s father even now pushed his way slightly so that Type could straighten himself and hold himself steady on his father's arm. Of course, leaving Tharn to be the pack mule and carry the luggage. Type was quick to turn his head back in Tharn’s direction, sighing and smiling at him as a gentle reminder not to get offended and that he was okay. Tharn could only smile back and carry the suitcase back to the cart that would drive the three of them back to the mansion they earned for having a resort. </p><p>“Oh my precious boy, are you feeling sick? Don't worry your mother has been cooking up a storm all day in that kitchen just for you…” Type stopped his father short in his sentence. </p><p>“ …and Tharn, my husband remember? Actually I had made dinner for Tharn and I before we left. Also no Pa im not feeling sick anymore it just the boat ride was pretty rough.” Tharn laughed and looked at Type and his father. </p><p>“But don’t get me wrong Pa, I would love some of Ma’s cooking,” Type’s father shot him a look. </p><p>“Are you not grateful for the meals my son prepares for you!?” Type rested his hand on his father's shoulder. </p><p>“Please Pa, you know he didn't mean it that way, you know that Ma is so much better of a cook than I could ever dream of.” Type sighed, just wanting to get back to the mansion so he could relax in his bed with his husband. Silently dreading the next few days. </p><p>After the cart had arrived at the resort the sun was well past set and Type was starting to feel the stresses on his body, but only slightly, he wasn’t about to spend this babymoon stuck in bed. He was determined to enjoy his last few nights with his husband, A woman’s screaming, however, brought him out of his imagination and he looked up seeing his mother standing at the top of their many stairs so excited to see her son for the first time in almost a year,  She ran down all the twist and turns of the stairs and met the 3 men at the bottom running to Type and catching him in a hug so tight, Type grabbed on to Tharn’s arm to keep from feeling like he was being suffocated and Tharn could only smile. </p><p>“H…Hi M..Ma..” Type said through his breaths. When his mother let go she placed the biggest kiss on Types cheek and looked at her only son with tears in her eyes and put her hands on his cheeks smiling. </p><p>“Oh I missed you so much my boy..” Type cleared his throat loudly and his mother quickly looked behind him seeing Tharn and his mother being the most accepting person woman Type has ever known, ran behind Type and hugged Tharn just as hard kissing his cheek and placing a hand on his forearm patting it lightly. “How is my wonderful son in law? I made extra fried eggs for our dinner tonight!” Tharn laughed and flashed his biggest smile patting his mother in law’s back in a hug. </p><p>“Thank you ma, I’m starving,” Type’s father would roll his eyes at his wife’s behavior and stomped away up the stairs going to get a head start on dinner. Type’s mother, on the other hand, was so excited to have her son home she couldn’t even stand it, she turned back towards Type holding out her arm for Type to wrap his arm around as he always did, when she remembered her son's condition and she got all excited again. </p><p>“Oh my word! How could I forget my grandbaby, how is my sweetest grandbaby?!” Living on an isolated part of the island and away from all the guests of the resort, Types mother felt confident enough to bend down and kiss her son’s stomach through his sweater, even though Type’s own anxiety was starting to run because he really didn't want anyone to see him in his condition. Types mother got up when she felt her son squeeze her shoulder.</p><p>“Please ma, not outside, you can talk to the baby all you want inside.” Type shivered a bit as the wind was starting to pick up which queued Tharn to wrap his arm around Types shoulder starting to walk towards the house...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Song That Soothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn and Type finally arrive at the resort and they must have dinner with Type's parents and Type experiences something he never has before</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Types mother was quick to hold her son's arm and help into the house while again Tharn carried the luggage. Walking up the stairs was fine, for the first two flights but with three more ahead of him, Type sighed under his breath, one thing he loved about Bangkok for sure was that it had elevators, and lots of them. His back was aching and when they had gotten to the top of the stairs and finally into the house his mother helped him to the dining room table where his father was already half way through his plate. Type sat with an audible exhale and Tharn sat next to him, giving the luggage to one of the house maids. He was baffled at all the food his mother in law had cooked, enough for 20 people and all sorts of dishes. He was quick to begin to grab a little bit of everything, while Type chose to only eat greens and pick off of Tharn’s grilled fish. </p>
<p>“Ai’Type! I raised you better than that, has Bangkok changed you so much that you can't eat meat anymore?” Type’s. Father said with his mouth full of steak. But his wife was quick to hit the back of his head. </p>
<p>“You remember your son’s condition and shut your mouth because you will never know any better than what you are right now.” Type laughed under his breath and smiled at his mother thanking her silently. However Types father was far from done, he was happy that in just a few short weeks he was going to be given a grandchild finally but he was not pleased at all of how it happened or who allowed it to happen and he was going to make it known. </p>
<p>“So Tharn, you have made my son your wife now…. In every form of the word, “ Types father wore a dead face, completely unreadable and the tension was so thick across the table you could cut it with a knife. His wife would sit next to him tense but would not hit him just yet. Tharn was uncomfortable and he swallowed hard, reaching under the table and resting his hand on Types thigh to relax himself and his wife. After they had been listening to only the sound of clicking utensils Tharn responded with a smile. </p>
<p>“Type and I are truly blessed with this miracle and we wouldn’t change a thing past, present or future.” Type smiled at his husband's response, he was confident enough in Tharn that he knew how to not start an argument. Types father hummed at his answer and the dinner continued in silence until Types mother started up a better version of the conversation. </p>
<p>“Type, my boy, have you found out the sex of the baby? We are desperate to know!” Types mother said with eyes gleaming at the young couple across the table. Tharn laughed looking at Type who was just as deadpanned as his father, the hand he wasn’t using to eat instinctively going to rest on his belly. Tharn squeezed his wife's thigh to relax him and this allowed Type to take a moment before responding. </p>
<p>“No ma, and we won’t until it’s born, we really want to be surprised I promise, you will be the second person to find out I swe--“ </p>
<p>“ And who will be the first!?!” His father's voice was like thunder across the table and it actually made Tharn jump a little while Type remained perfectly still looking up at his father</p>
<p>“Tharn…My Husband, The babies father… will be the first person to know the sex and you will be the second.” Type said matter of factly and almost in a challenging way towards his father who seemed to have enough of this conversation, swallowing his food and getting up to walk away towards the dock to check on the resort guests. His body language was that of a bear, his shoulders hunched over but broad and you could practically hear him grumbling as he walked away. Type sighed and set down his spoon and fork and rubbed his head with his hand. His mother nearly ran out after her husband, instead deciding it would be better to give him time to cool off. So she allowed her husband to walk away and take as much time as he wanted to become a human being again. </p>
<p>“Ma, this was a wonderful meal but I think I’m full now, I really just want to go lay down, the boat ride really wore me out.” Types mother was quick to put down her own utensils and move to help her son up but he waved her back to sit down. “I’m alright ma, I will be in the sunroom if you want to come sit with me when you're done….” He smiled at her and then back to Tharn “you too...” Tharn kissed Types hand and watched as he walked away going to his favorite room in the whole house. Of course it was the room that was made of all windows and had soft blankets and pillows. Types mother seemed defeated and Tharn reached across the table to touch her forearm, hoping to bring some life back into the woman who was always smiling.</p>
<p>“Don't worry Ma.. Type has been getting tired more and more lately, the doctor warned him that this was going to happen.” Tharn smiled and Types mother seemed to relax. </p>
<p>“ I just want him to enjoy not only this little vacation but the pregnancy, I don't know if you will ever have more after this one and so I want to make sure he sees this as a blessing and not as a burden.” Types mother called one of the maids to begin cleaning the table. Tharn could only smile at her caring heart, realizing where his wife got his nurturing side. With a mother like his, there was no way he couldn’t be nurturing. Tharn could only hope that the two of them combined would be half the parent that Types mother was. She got up and walked with Tharn to the sunroom where they found Type sitting on the couch looking out the windows and a hand unconsciously on his belly rubbing with the pad of his thumb, if you were quiet enough you could hear Type humming the same song that Tharn wrote for him when they were dating. Tharn had heard this many times before but usually when Type did this he would actually sing the words and change them so that instead of it being a promise of a husbands love, it would be of a mothers love. Tharn smiled making his way to sit next to Type who naturally just sunk into the crook of his husband's chest and shoulder. Tharn kissed the crown of his head and held Type picking up the tune of the song and carrying it while  listening to the sounds of the summer waves crashing over the shore. The atmosphere was so calm and Type felt he might actually be able to close his eyes, but just as he was about to fall asleep, he gasped. Grabbing the attention of both Tharn and his mother, Type sat up and touched his sweater covered belly. </p>
<p>“…woah!” Tharn sat up with Type and put a hand on his shoulder leaning over with him and trying to find his face. </p>
<p>“…Type… what’s wrong?” His mother and Tharn said in unison which just made Type smile before looking up at his mother and Tharn before laughing and smiling brighter than Tharn had seen in awhile. </p>
<p>“It kicked…! Ai’Tharn! Keep singing!” Tharn laughed and smiled leaning over Types shoulder and resting his head on his shoulder, his hair falling over his eyes, while his hand was just underneath Types. As soon as Tharn began to sing it didn't take long for the baby to start soccer practice within his mother. Type laughed and Tharn could barely keep the tune of the song because all he wanted to do was laugh too. Types mother smiled looking at the two of them and knowing that this is exactly what she was talking about, Type was completely in love right in this moment and she could see it. </p>
<p>“M-Ma! Come feel!!” Type grabbed his mother's hand and put it just under the curve of his sweater, from under her palm she could feel a flutter like butterfly wings and then Tharn began to sing again and the flutter turned into a kick…definitely a kick! Types mother smiled and maybe even teared up a bit. She knew it was rare that males could carry and it definitely was high risk but feeling her grandchild kick made her feel more confident that he or she was very strong and she didn't have to worry so much anymore. </p>
<p>“You definitely got your soccer skills from your mother!” Types mother looked up at the couple, when her eyes found their faces she saw them gazing at each other, Type smiling up at Tharn and Tharn touching his forehead to Types kissing his nose lightly. At that same moment the group heard a door slam. Types father came into the sunroom and when he saw the young couple wrapped in each other like one skin, it made his fury flame up but at the same time he pushed it down into his feet. Tharn quickly put distance between him and Type out of respect for his father in law. Type looked up at his father and smiled still so excited from what he just experienced. </p>
<p>“Pa! The baby just kicked! Come feel!” Types eyes gleamed and his father just stared at Tharn whose face was deadpanned staring at him. He glanced at his son and pointed his eyes downward, and walked away without a single word. Type sat up a little bit straighter and looked in the direction of his father at a complete loss of words, he had never gotten emotional over his father's behavior before because he knew how his father acted. Usually it was all just a way to get attention, but the face his father made just now, hit something deeper within Type. “Pa….P-Pa, please.” His father continued to walk away back to his shared bedroom. Type hadn't felt defeated in such a long time and now with the pregnancy it made the emotions come back twice as strong.  </p>
<p>When Tharn saw Types face he instantly tried to grab his hand but Type pulled away before he could get a good grip. Type didnt think he would get so emotional but it was getting to him quickly and as much as he tried to swallow the emotions, his chest became heavy and began to tighten. Type looked at his mother and smiled lightly even though there were tears in his eyes. He stood up without another word and walked away to his old bedroom. Shutting the door behind him with a soft click. Tharn’s heart sank in his chest, he knew that the second that door clicked closed, Type was going to allow himself to spill the tears he couldn't have in front of his mother. Type’s mother instantly got up as if to make her way to Type’s room but Tharn reassured her that he will take care of Type and she should go check on her own husband. Type’s mother smiled and bowed deeply towards Tharn who was shocked at this response. He was not desevent to accept a formal gesture like this even more so from Type’s mother. But he would disrespect her as to not accept it. So he smiled slightly bowing back and saying goodnight to his mother in law. </p>
<p>When Tharn approached Types bedroom he could hear Type crying. He hesitated knocking for a moment and he slid down the door knowing that this approach might be better. As much as Tharn wanted to burst through the door and hold Type close and allow him to cry himself to sleep in his arms. He knew that Type hated crying in front of others. It was just a matter of fact that Tharn had to deal with, when they broke up in college the first time, he remembers Type wiping his face till his cheeks were red and holding his breath just so he could remain strong. He figured that as soon as Type disappeared that night that he allowed himself to cry. Tharn wanted to give him some space just to be by himself, but he didn't want to leave him completely alone either. Tharn wanted in that moment to take Type back to Bangkok but all he could do was just turn his head so his lips were close to the door. He didn't want to speak and make excuses because that would only start an argument. He did the one thing he knew how to do. The one thing that always calmed Type no matter what situation.  </p>
<p><i>“....Whatever is happening...Please trust me….No matter how hard it is...We will come out together… Because I knew when we first met...it was not a coincidence or just a dream…. Today is the day that I finally have decided that….I want you to be my last… The person who shares my every breath...Do you hear me now my love? It will always be just me and you….walking side by side…” </i>  Tharn’s voice carried right through the door and Type could hear the quietest voice relaxing his shaking shoulders and slowing his breath. Type could even feel the baby kick him softly under the touch of his fingers. He calmed his breath and looked at the door, getting off of his bed and walking towards it, touching his hand to the door and closing his eyes knowing he was focusing only on the gentle melody. Tharn’s voice was like every instrument combined and when Type closed his eyes it was like it was 5 years ago and they were in P’Jeed’s bar, Tharn playing his new song for all the world to hear and Type fell in love with every drum beat, piano key and guitar string. </p>
<p>Type’s crying soon calmed down to the occasional sniffle. He smiled and touched his forehead to the door and sank down to the ground, sitting on the side of his waist, pulling his knees close to him and continued to listen. Tharn, on the other hand, could hear the sliding of Types body down the door and settling on the floor. He smiled and continued to sing just the last few lines knowing that they were Type’s favorite. <i> “Only if you love me forever….and please never….”</i> Suddenly Type opened the door gently Tharn seeing his face instantly, he smiled through his swollen eyes, finishing the song. </p>
<p><i>“...Let go of my hand…”</i> Type touched his forehead to Tharns and slowly his head sank onto Tharn’s shoulder and his husband pulled him close not caring that they were literally sitting on the floor in the middle of a doorframe. Type unconsciously, almost a reflex now,  entwined his fingers with his husband. “My father hates me... he will never really love this baby.” Tharn could feel his wife’s shoulders shake at his own words and Tharn just wrapped his arms tight around him and rocked slowly. </p>
<p>“Shhh my love… Listen to me.. Our baby will be loved by us, and if not by their grandparents then it will be loved twice as much from us. Your father will come around eventually but you can’t make fuss over this. There is nothing you or I can do.” Types tears threatened to spill again and Tharn picked up Type, deciding that only sleep can help him at this point and in the morning he was going to take Type down to the beach. But for now when he laid Type down on his bed within minutes Type was falling asleep. Tharn sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Types hair and kissed from his forehead down to his belly feeling those butterfly kicks again. Tharn saw Type stir in his sleep but relax again and he climbed behind his wife wrapping him in his arms. </p>
<p>Little did they know that the next two days were going to be anything than what they expected....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT !!!</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sandy Seaweed Sunrises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn wants to make it up to Type after a difficult night. So he surprises him in the morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(warning..)<br/>THERES GONNA BE SOME MILD SEXY TIME IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Type woke up with a headache, his cheeks had tear stains on them and all he wanted to do was to lay in bed. His body didn't hurt this morning for the first time ever, during the length of this pregnancy. Physically he actually felt alright. Usually he would either be racked with morning sickness or his chest would feel heavy, but he was pleasantly surprised this time.  Type sighed deeply and rolled over on his other side expecting Tharn to be there and he could cuddle himself back to sleep. But when he turned his body not only did the baby kick him in the ribs, but the other side of his bed was empty. Type caught his breath for a moment and then focused his attention on something else. Although for a moment  Type had a slight concern that his father killed Tharn in his sleep, the large branch of island flowers that was on his white pillowcase made him relax just a bit. The flowers were native to Thailand and they only bloomed at the end of the spring/beginning of summer. It actually looked like Tharn had climbed the famous yellow-flowered tree and cut a whole branch stalk of flowers for his wife. As soon as Type sat up in bed, he saw his duvet covered in the yellow branches. Type smiled and picked up a branch inhaling its sweet scent. He found a note next to his pillow just as he was about to pick up his phone to text Tharn.</p><p><i>“Good morning beautiful, meet me down at the shore at 12:00...” </i>Tharns note was simple and still even in one sentence you could tell that his personality was showing. Type smiled, keeping the flowers in one of his hands and with the other picked up his phone and was horrified instantly. It was 11:30 and the shoreline was a ten-minute walk… He wasn't about to be late to this so he got out of bed quickly and went to the shared suitcase. Deciding on some ripped jeans and a loose baby pink shirt. When he was finished getting ready he opened the door to find his father sitting in the sunroom talking on the phone. For a moment the two made eye contact, but Types father was quick to continue his phone call and turn his eyes away. Type ignored whatever he was feeling and slipped on his shoes before walking down to the shore. </p><p>As much as Type would like to admit he got to the shoreline at exactly 12:00 or even a little bit before then, he couldn’t. He really hated those stairs and he would tell his mother after today that the family needed to get stone steps instead of wooden ones. He felt like he was going to fall right through every step! The beach was empty, there weren't any mass groups of foreigners sunbathing with ridiculous amounts of sunscreen and there wasn't any loud music that echoed over the water and made it twice as loud as it actually was. It was quiet, while right in the middle of the white sandy beach was Tharn. </p><p>Type took off his shoes to feel the cool morning sand in between his toes and made his way over to his husband. As Type got closer to the shoreline it was clear that tharn had prepared everything,.. There was a blanket on the sand for them to sit on, and a small table right in the middle of it. Tharn had taken two of the blue resort beach chairs and brought them close to the shoreline so every so often when the tide came in it was like a pool surrounding their feet. On top of the table were two cans of sprite and the bento wrapped dinners that Type had made the previous night. Type was so happy in that moment he couldn't believe what he was looking at. When Tharn had turned around, a smile plastered on his face, Type practically ran to Tharn. Well as fast as he could on the sand and without falling. Tharn met him halfway and even though they both hated their fair share of sappy romance movies, Tharn ended up catching Type in his arms before he could fall completely to the ground and it looked pretty similar to what Hollywood paid to recreate. Tharn laughed and walked back with Type to their blanket. </p><p>“Good morning my loves, how are we doing today” Tharn was clear when they both settled onto the blanket. Letting out a relaxing sigh and smiled at Type as he began to unwrap the bentos. </p><p>“Well your child kicked me awake this morning…” Type smiled at his own words before looking down at his small bump. “But you can kick me all you want if it means you will be healthy and strong.” </p><p>Tharn smiled and when he opened the bentos, he couldn't be happier than to see salted glass noodles, cooked shrimp and fresh vegetables. It was Type’s signature dish and Tharn was honestly just expecting a box full of glass noodles, so this was a welcomed surprise. Even more so after last night’s performance of a dinner. Tharn smiled brightly and started to devour the meal, hearing Type snicker from across the table. </p><p>“ You have eaten that a thousand times before and now you act as if you have never had it before.” Type smiled slowly beginning to eat even though he wasn't hungry at all. He usually wasn't hungry in the mornings and Tharn always forced him to eat because of their baby but this time there was something special about having this moment alone with his husband. This was exactly what Type imagined. It made it easier to eat and do the normal things that any other person would do. </p><p>When they had finished their small bentos, Tharn smiled at Type and reached out his hand across the table. Type knowing there was no one around and that they had the beach to themselves grabbed his hand and allowed him to hold it tightly. They both walked down to the shore and sat right at the edge of where the dry sane met the wet sand on their beach chairs. The air was cooling against their skin and Type finally could close his eyes for just a moment… That is until Tharn got an idea. </p><p>He sneaked away from the beach chairs and stood in the ocean’s shallow. Reaching down into the water was a little nerve-racking until he found exactly what he was looking for…. A large leaf of seaweed filled his palm and he started to lay it all over his face, walking back to Type was pretty difficult, because he didn't want him to open his eyes. But when he whispered in Types ear to open his eyes. Type nearly jumped out of his skin and his foot instantly kicked the strange creature in front of him. Tharn ended up falling on the sand at the same time the tide came in, instantly soaking him.  </p><p>“Ai’Tharn! You scared the shit out of me!” Type sat up instantly one hand on his stomach. He bent over the chair to see his husband completely soaked and laughing hysterically. But Type’s eyes were wide to see Tharn covered in seaweed and even though he was soaked he crawled over to Type, laying his head in his lap. Type couldn't help but try to run his fingers through his husband's now dirty hair. Type gave an annoyed look that was hiding back a smile. “You are trying to make me hit you right?” Tharn could only smile. </p><p>There they both sat for a while holding each other. Or more so Type holding Tharns head in his lap. Both them began to lose track of time, Type ended up falling asleep with Tharns head in his lap and it really didn't matter that Tharn was still sitting in a mess of wet sand and seaweed. Tharn, however, decided to stand up and carry his wife back to their blanket, laying him down and smiling at his wonderfully sculpted glass face. When he opened his eyes they were reflective of the blue sky above them. Even though Type didnt have blue eyes, Tharn was amazed by how immortal Type looked with blue eyes. He climbed over Type, with his knees on either side and put one hand on his cheek, using the pad of his thumb to rub at delicate skin under his eye. Type’s breathing was slow and deep when his eyes met Tharns all they could do was stare at each other for a few moments. Tharns other hand began to trail down Type’s waist and hips. He rubbed at Types pelvic bone making him inhale deeply, the pressure of the babysitting on top of his hips had been something he had gotten used to. Like a constant dull ache, but when Tharn put pressure on his pelvis, the aching stopped and Type felt instant relief. Before Type could form the mess of words to tell Tharn to not let go, his husband leaned over him and closed the space between them kissing his lips softly and slowly. Like a pair of puzzle pieces, their lips came together and moved in sync. Type brought his hands up on top of Tharn’s soaking wet T-shirt and through it could feel every muscle as he moved fluidly. Type felt Tharns lips begin to move to the side of his cheek and down to his neck, Type folded and pressed his lips firmly together naturally bringing his hands up into his husband's hair. Though wet, in the warm sun his hair was drying quickly and even curling a bit at the ends from the saltwater. Tharn moved his lips back up to Type’s lips and again it was pure bliss. Type’s fingers trailed down further to play with the hem of Tharns shirt, Tharn was so focused in the moment he didn't even realize Type was taking off his shirt until he had to separate their lips for a moment. Type threw Tharns shirt behind him and allowed his hands to travel the world map of Tharn’s chest. As much as Tharn wanted to remove Types shirt he knew that it would make him uncomfortable so he focused on his neck, eventually kissing a line straight down his chest and stomach. Paying extra attention to the underside of his bump where he could feel the baby’s body pushed up against the top of Types pelvis. Tharn looked up at his husband meeting his eyes one more time before he could feel Type’s fingers deep within his locks of hair. Tharn smirked, moving back up towards Types face and smiled when he heard him gasp as he bit lightly behind his ear. </p><p>“T-Tharn...we s-should...s-should..stop.” Type’s voice was shaky, but when Tharn just continued to kiss him. Time had passed but he couldnt care less. </p><p>“You are the most beautiful piece of art… the most perfect man...and you are all mine…” Tharn whispered in his ear. </p><p>Type felt Tharn’s breath against his skin and curled his fingers in the sides of Tharn’s short hair, sighing and pulling Tharn’s head down to his neck and kissing his eyelids. The baby kicked between them strongly, Tharn keeping his hand firm and rubbing deeply on Type’s hip causing him to gasp. </p><p>“Oh God, T-Tharn...How much can I pay you to not take your hand off my hip…” </p><p>“Pay me with this…” Tharn inhaled a sharp breath kissing Type passionately and not caring who could see or hear them in that moment. He made sure that in those moments, he loved his wife with every fiber of his being…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wanna see what these beautiful flowers look like google is a blessing </p><p>I hope you enjoyed!!! Remember to comment and drop some Kudos! </p><p>https://www.google.com/search?q=ratchaphruek&amp;client=safari&amp;rls=en&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk02XGJuEWzlicPbp3-bcyDBHRxawBg:1586142104011&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwil3bDl59LoAhVXlnIEHTswBvQQ_AUoAXoECBcQAw&amp;biw=1920&amp;bih=1200#imgrc=VcQTnn59LesUzM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn and Type return from their beach getaway to a very cold welcome.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Type's father is really starting to get on everyone's nerves huh? &gt;.&lt; sorrryyyy its gonna get pretty ugly.... </p><p>Not any warnings for this chapter expect an ignorant father... :/ </p><p>ENJOY AND COMMENT :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young couple stayed on the beach for most of the afternoon, falling asleep on the sand, walking in the coves to find starfish and baby octopuses to bring back to the house. Or just kissing each other's bodies, remembering how and why they fell in love with each other. Type felt so relaxed and in love it was like their wedding day all over again.</p><p>That night when the couple had decided that it was time to head back to the mansion, Tharn cut more branches of the ratchaphruek tree so Type could have more flowers. The sun had just begun to set, with the air getting cooler, Type held tight onto Tharns hand feeling safe as they were walking. The ten-minute walk allowed Type to clear his head, when he remembered something. </p><p>“Tharn we haven't even thought about baby names..” Type looked at his husband and found his eyes to be light and relaxed just staring at the cobblestone road in front of them. He seemed to be focused on remembering something far away or he was just enjoying where he was in that moment. Type for a moment even thought that Tharn didnt hear him. “...Ai’Tharn…” </p><p>“Then let's talk about it now...What do you like for a girl?” </p><p>“Mayuree…” Type whispered over his breath, “It means beauty. Did you have a name as well?”</p><p>Tharn seemed taken aback by his choice in name, he could have sworn Type would have chosen something in English or even Japanese. But the choice of a fairly traditional Thai name was a pleasant surprise. Maybe it's also because he had chosen an English name for his potential daughter. </p><p> “I like...Faith.” Tharn smiled at the idea of a little girl with Types coarse hair pulled into tight pigtails and tied with yellow ribbons. He could imagine her in the same pale flowered dresses that his little sister wore when she was baby. She would have Types thin frame, but her father's persistence. She would have Type’s button of a nose and Tharns lips. Yes, Tharn could imagine having a little girl for sure. </p><p>“Faith? Sounds a little ironic to me though, but it has a nice ring to it, I like it because it's short. “ Type smiled wrapping his arm through Tharns arm and keeping his other hand wrapped around the flower branches, to put in their room when they got back. </p><p>“So Faith Mayuree, for a girl…” for a moment Tharn’s voice became quiet but he looked at Type and smiled before kissing the side of his head. “What about a boy?” </p><p>“I have always liked…” </p><p>“Hey! Pale face! What do you think you're doing!” Type’s father was standing at the top of the stairs watching as Tharn and Type were walking towards the house. He was just as old and grumpy as he always was but this time it seemed he had more energy than usual which made it much easier for him to run down the stairs to confront his son in law. </p><p>“Get your hand off my son. First I have to deal with someone stealing my beach chairs, then my son disappears for the day and now I catch you kissing him out in public for the whole world to see! You have no respect for me or my wife do you!?” Types father's aggression was clear and he even reached out and pushed Tharn back to make his point clear. Tharn not expecting this kind of behavior,he was completely thrown off guard and he lost his balance, falling straight to the ground on his back. </p><p>“Tharn! Are you okay!?” Type could not have been more shocked at this sudden outburst and it made him infuriated. He instantly knelt down next to Tharn and put an arm behind his back for support. Looking down at him and making sure he was not hurt. Tharn took a deep breath before nodding and wiping the blood from his hand from where he tried to break his fall. Type winced looking at his husband's damaged skin. It looked painful like a burn, the skin swollen around the cuts. Tharn stood up by himself along with Type who held Tharn’s hand gingerly so he wouldn't be injured more.</p><p> “Pa! What is your problem!? Tharn and I were walking home from the beach! We spent the day sleeping on the beach chairs on our private part of the island! I am 24 years old, I don’t need to tell you where I am or who I'm with! It’s none of your business!” </p><p>“It is when the MAN my son married is a thief, usurper and liar! He stole my chairs, cut branches off of my trees and he has been using you all along, he married you without asking my permission and then got you pregnant!” Types father shot words that stung like viper’s venom. </p><p>“That doesn't give you any reason to hurt my husband! I knew this was a terrible idea to come here… I knew it, Tharn take me back to Bangkok please…” Type looked up at Tharn, and guided him back to the house so he could treat his hand. As soon as they both crossed the threshold of the house, Type’s mother met them shocked at the state of Tharn’s hand and why her son was on the verge of crying again. Type held Tharn close and brought him to the sunroom, where he ordered the maid to bring him the first aid kit quickly. He began to treat Tharn’s hand with such a focused mind he could barely hear all the questions his mother was asking him. He was so infuriated, confused and hurt that he could only say the first thing that came to mind. </p><p>“Ma, as soon as I'm done treating his hand, we are going back to Bangkok. I will not stay here and watch Pa, not accept the man I love and just to sit back and listen to  it. I love you, and you can come to Bangkok anytime to see the baby, but this will be the last time I bring my family here. My family! Not Pa’s family or yours, but mine! The life I have built with Tharn.” Type shut the first aid kit with a snap and exhaled shakily. His side began to cramp halfway through the rant but he just breathed through the pain and soon it was gone. His mother, however, could barely process the fast pace in which her son was speaking. But she could understand that Type would leave and take her grandbaby with him. </p><p>“Type… I dont know what happened to make you like this….” His mother’s concern was cut short. </p><p>“Pa insulted and then assaulted my husband right in front of me! He will never accept Tharn and if he won't, then he won't accept me or our baby.” </p><p>“Type...Sweetheart, i'm alright I promise, You cared for me so well that the pain has completely disappeared.” Tharn smiled and rubbed his thumb against the back of Type’s hand. </p><p>“Good, i'm glad now come on we need to pack our things…” Type stood up quickly and turned to go to his bedroom when his mother stood up as well trying to find the words to get her son to stop.  She couldn't find the words, how could justify her husband's hatred and concern in a way where she was still neutral? It was impossible.  </p><p>“Type! You can't leave… The next boat for the mainland won't come until tomorrow morning.. Please my son, listen to me… Listen to your Ma..” She walked closer to him and even though his tears threatened to spill he wouldn't let them. </p><p>“You will stay the night...Rest with your husband and I can only pray that in the morning you will still be here…” Type watched as his mother walked away leaving him and Tharn standing alone in the dark cover of the star-filled sky. Type could see Tharn walking closer to him and it was like the trigger of a gun, Type began to cry the moment Tharn embraced him and buried his fingers in Type’s hair. </p><p>“Shhh… no, no my good boy… We have one more day here and we will go home tomorrow night I promise. We will give your mother one last family meal.. Then I will take you both home. Whatever it takes, my love.” Tharn sighed against Types hair…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments please :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Where You Came From</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type's mother finally talks to her son about his father. Tharn goes to the Market!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA GET EMOTIONAL PREPARE YOURSELF!! I SAID PREPARE YOURSELF </p>
<p>and for all yall that wanna go after Types's father, I got a society starting for that so welcome! lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type didnt sleep that night, he felt Tharn’s arms wrapped tightly around him but he couldn't sleep. The baby was keeping him awake, whether it be a kick in the ribs that took his breath away or a punch to the bladder. He sat outside on the balcony of his room and waited till his body felt sleepy. A feeling which never came. He finally laid down back in bed with Tharn and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night. It was around 6:00 in the morning when he finally fell asleep, only to be woken up at 8:00 with the sound of Tharn opening the dresser drawers to pack their suitcase. </p>
<p>The soccer game in his belly was gone again once Type fully woke up and Tharn’s morning kiss was better than any cup of morning coffee he could ever had when he wasnt pregnant. He had to give it up when he found out and ever since then Tharn would kiss him awake in the mornings. </p>
<p>“I can not wait to sleep in our bed tonight… I miss our bed…” Type whispered against Tharn’s lips. “I miss you …”  Type’s kiss was gentle and reserved, just grazing the corner of Tharn’s mouth. Type touched his forehead to Tharn’s and just took a few moments to breath in his freshly showered cedarwood scent. </p>
<p>“Your mother wanted you to go help her in the kitchen when you woke up. I am going to the market to get some shrimp for her. I will be back in a few hours….” Tharn could barely focus on his words however because Type was trying to kiss his moving lips. </p>
<p>“...Fine, but tonight you are all mine.” Type smirked and watched as Tharn smiled his tongue pushing up against his bottom lip. Type laughed and threw a pillow at Tharn telling him to run along, and he watched as his husband walked out the door.  When Type got out of bed, he realized that he forgot to do Tharn and his laundry last night. The couple wasn't allowed to bring more than one suitcase on the boat and so Type figured he could just do laundry at his parents house. Type only had a pair of black sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt left meant for sleeping. He sighed at his own loss of thought, and collected Tharns pile of dirty clothes on the floor next to the bed. A habit that seemed to follow Tharn everywhere he went. </p>
<p>Type took the empty laundry basket that an auntie had actually woven for him when he was born, and began to toss all the laundry inside the basket, when the basket was full he bent over to pick it up and carry it on his hip. But when he tried to pick it up, a sharp pain from under his belly caused him to gasp. It was like a pulling and pushing feeling at the same time. He held onto his belly for a short moment before reaching out to grab onto his desk chair squeezing the life out of it for a moment before the pain went away. He had read about braxton hicks contractions happening 2 or 3 weeks before birth. Type released his grip on the chair a few moments later and released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. If that's what a minor contraction felt like that he didn't know what a real contraction would do to him. </p>
<p>“It's nothing Type, you're alright..” He whispered to himself to reassure that the baby was perfectly fine, and not too long later he felt a kick which gave him the confidence to continue with the laundry. He saw his mother in the kitchen when he came back from the laundry room, she was methodically chopping chili’s and putting them in a bowl with chicken. Type didnt want to approach her after everything he had said last night. He did allow his feelings of his father to lash out at his mother. He was about to walk away but his mother caught him out of the corner of her eye and instantly put down her knife, wiping her hands on her apron and making her way to pull a chair out for her son. </p>
<p>“Oh, Type! Will you help me chop some green onion? I thought I would make some Khao Soi for dinner tonight. It will be easy on your stomach for the boat ride.” Type’s face remained deadpanned and unreadable, although he knew on the inside, his mother making noodle soup for him was her way of saying please stay for a few more days. He knew that whenever she cooked up a storm in the chicken it meant she wanted something. In this case Type didnt know how to react when he realized that what she wanted was him. Type’s father entered the kitchen to give a basket of eggs to his wife who needed them and Type pretended not to notice his presence. He wasn't even surprised when his father did not hesitate to walk out without acknowledging him. He didnt even let it affect him. </p>
<p>Type sat down and began to chop the green onions in tiny thin slices so you could put them on top of a mound of bean sprouts and noodles. It was one of his favorite dishes growing up as a kid and it made him think of all the memories he made on the island as a child. It made him think how he will make Khao Soi for his baby when they are old enough. </p>
<p>Types mother smiled watching her son lose himself in the act of chopping the vegetables and she moved her own cutting board across the table from Type, and spoke softly as not to startle him from his focused thoughts. </p>
<p>“I remember when you were a little boy and you came running into this kitchen covered in mud with a fish in your hand. Your father came running after you demanding you have me grill the fish that you caught. You were covered in mud and you had terrible sunburn on your cheeks but you didnt even notice because of what you had brought home to me.” Types mother smiled while stirring the dough to make the noodles. “I hope one day your baby will bring you home something that makes them so proud that they will forget about themselves and only think of others. I hope you remember your father and I when that happens, that we only meant well for you my son..” </p>
<p>Type paused in his cutting job and looked up at his mother who was crying silently. Kind of a cliche that she was crying over noodle dough because Type can admit to having done that a few times when he was sad. But he felt the urge to get up and go to his mother's side when she saw how much this fighting was tearing her apart. He knelt down on the floor and touched his hands to her arms. Types mother sniffled and looked at her son. </p>
<p>“Your father forgets about himself when he thinks of you, he only wants you to be happy and taken care of. He forgets about how loud his voice is, and how strong he is. He forgets about how much Tharn is a part of this family already and only sees the little boy who ran all the way from the ocean with a fish for his mother. Your father loves you Type, he loves our grandchild and he only wants the best for you.” Types thoughts were all over the place, in that moment he wanted to run to his father and forgive him. He knew his father loved him no matter what and even though his actions defined a moment, he couldn't see himself raising his baby without a grandfather. But he was fighting himself, as much as he wanted to move on from this and say whatever words he had to for his father to come back into his life, he needed his father to see that Tharn was going to be right next to him for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>“Ma...I will never stop loving Pa...I will never not be thankful for him… you are my parents, I can't let you go, but I can't let Tharn go either. Tharn is the only one who saw through the face that I wore to protect myself and loved me for everything underneath. I can wake up everyday happy because I wake up in his arms.” Type looked at his mother's eyes and all she could do was smile and hold his head kissing the crown of his hair. </p>
<p>“Don’t forget where you came from my son…” She reached out and touched Type’s hand to her heart. “Right here…and you will always be right here.” </p>
<p>Type pulled his mother's hands together and kissed the back on her knuckles touching his cheek to them before looking at her with his eyes bright and firm. His breath was caught in his throat as if he knew the words he wanted to say to her, or he wanted his father to hear his words as well. Something was stopping him, it couldn't be fear..his baby kicked him at that moment in the ribs as if to say “Speak!”  </p>
<p>“Ma… do you think I will be a good mother?” Type could never imagine being as good a mother as his mother was. He could never come close.  She was born to be patient and attentive. Even though Tharn would say Type is an expert in both of these things Type was impatient and clumsy. In everything that Tharn saw to be perfection was actually flawed in some way. When Tharn would compliment him on his meals, Type would know that he overcooked the glass noodles. Or when Type ironed Tharn’s shirts for work at the end of every night, he would always go too fast and there would be creases down the front of Tharn’s chest. He could never come close to his mother, not even in his wildest dreams. </p>
<p>Type’s mother paused, looking at her son’s eyes and seeing how he truly believed that he wouldnt be a good mother. She could see the same fear in his eyes that she saw in her own when she was pregnant with Type. Only this time it seemed like Type would only believe whatever words his mother would speak because he couldnt trust himself. Type’s hand was on his belly and his mothers paused silence was giving him anxiety. </p>
<p>“Oh Type, my precious boy… You will be the best mother any child could hope for. One day your baby too will bring home a fish for you and you will have to nurse his sunburns for 2 moons. But your baby will be happy.” Type’s mother smiled, kissing the crown of her son’s head. “You were born to unconditionally love your husband and your baby. That is where your strength comes from.” She sniffled. “Now no more tears, let's get back to finishing lunch, I don't want you to miss your boat..” Type smiled knowing his mother understood his need to be back in Bangkok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments please !!!! :D spread the word!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Numbness...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type just has to get through one last dinner before he can go home... Just one.. last dinner...?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS WARNINGS!!!<br/>A NICE LONGGGG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS NOW! </p>
<p>its gonna be intense... emotionally for sure.<br/>PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER </p>
<p>ENJOY AND COMMENT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tharn had come back from the market with a basket of shrimp and fresh vegetables to go in the noodle soup for tonight. Type got up and stood in front of him trying to take the basket but of course, Tharn refused. Type rolled his eyes looking at him. </p>
<p>“Welcome home love.” Type kissed him sweetly. Tharn kissed him on the cheek and made his way towards the kitchen to give the vegetables over. Type smiled and walked back to the laundry room to start to hang their clothes on the drying wire outside. The sun would dry them faster than any dryer would on a day like today...cold crisp air but blinding hot sun. It was not long after Type began to hang the clothes that his mother had finished making Khao Soi. Tharn had bought boat tickets for the 17:00 boat, they would be home in Bangkok by 22:00 that night. Type looked at his watch, 14:00 already. He sighed hearing his mother shout for his father to come in for their lunch. </p>
<p>The hot steaming pot of Khao Soi looked delicious on the table and Type took his seat next to Tharn, who was across the table from his father directly. Tharn knowing Type like the back of his hand made sure to give him extra bean sprouts and lime juice with his Khao Soi. Type’s father hated every moment, watching his son being served like a baby. But he held his tongue. Until his son spoke, however… Then all hell broke loose. </p>
<p>Type was about to bring the soup spoon to his mouth when he stared at the liquid in front of him and spoke without realizing his words. </p>
<p>“Pa, Tharn and I are leaving tonight.” Type’s father although as irrational as his thoughts might be, he thought that Type would have considered the points that he brought up yesterday. He knew he raised a smarter boy than that. But then again he didnt know his son at all anymore. It was like he was looking at a stranger with his son’s face. Type would return to Bangkok to raise his grandchild alone. </p>
<p>“God Dammit Type! When did you stop listening to your father!” Type’s father threw his spoon across the length of the table and the sound echoed all throughout the house. Tharn’s first instinct was to intertwine his fingers in Types, but his bandaged hand was only allowing him to rest his hand on top of Type’s. Types fathers voice was clear and sharp like a knife. </p>
<p>“ I tell you that you and the baby will have a better life here! I tell you that man can not support you and baby. I’m trying to protect you! That is my duty as your father!” Type could no longer hold back and made moves to respond to his father but Tharn spoke before he could. </p>
<p>“ Your right...It is your duty as a father to protect your child. I expect nothing less of you...But you must understand…” Tharn’s voice wasnt shaking, it was clear as day and slowly raised in volume as he found the passion in his words. “I am now a father too! I am now a husband too! I will protect both of them with my life. Just as you have protected Type with yours now it is my turn.” </p>
<p>“Who said you could speak! You have no place in my family and until you do, you will not speak for my son!” Types father’s eyes were like loaded bullets at Tharn. “How will you support them? Will you live in the same tiny apartment forever? Will you buy takeout every night? Will you waste your nights playing drums at the bar, while my son is at home with your baby!? What will you do for them! Nothing.” Type could feel his breath hitching and tightening within him. The air felt thin, like he was in a living nightmare. </p>
<p>Type’s mother tried her best to smack Type’s father on the back of the head but he was quick to dodge away and she looked at him yelling. </p>
<p>“Enough! Sit down before you lose your son forever!” She sounded desperate at this point. Tharn could barely see this response though and shot back at Types father the moment he insulted him. </p>
<p>“I will be the best father that I can be, I will do what it takes to provide for my child and wife! They are my first priority, and will always be!” Tharn stood up pushing the chair back with the force of his anger. The chair clattered to the floor and his eyes were filled with fury but still he couldn't let go of Type’s hand. </p>
<p>“You will never be good enough for my son..NEV---”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Type’s voice was louder than both his husbands and his father’s combined. He had shut his eyes tight before taking a deep breath trying to get control of the air he was taking in. Type couldn't move in that moment, his grip however tightened on Tharn’s bandaged hand, who couldn't really feel the pain anymore at this point.</p>
<p> “Pa...please that's enough!” </p>
<p>“Why do you only yell at me when his voice is louder than mine?!” Type’s father was as serious as he could be and looked at his son waiting for an answer that could justify him telling him to practically shut up. </p>
<p>“I have chosen Tharn in this life! He is the person that I married! Not you! I knew who he was the moment I said yes to him, I knew the man I was accepted for the rest of my life. I know him for his flaws and for his strengths! I will not let you stand there and pass judgment on the Tharn you used to know, when we have both changed..we have grown up!” Type’s sharp glass voice pulled the attention of both of his parents.</p>
<p> “Do you think I would be stupid enough to commit to enternity with someone who couldnt take care of me, when I couldnt take care of myself?!” Type stood up letting go of Tharn’s hand and pointing at his father. </p>
<p>“But that's the point, you are only 24 years old! The prime of your life and you are playing housewife!” </p>
<p>“Do not insult my wife like that!” Tharn was about to jump across the table. </p>
<p>“He was my son before he was ever your…..wife…” The words felt like swallowing acid. Type could see that he wasn't getting anywhere. He was trying to form a sentence that would make his father understand. He didn't want to leave the island like this. But his thoughts were clouded and he couldnt think straight. Every time he closed his eyes to blink it was like he was losing his balance. He brought a hand to his head to try and steady himself. He could feel the baby kicking him in the ribs making it even harder to breathe.But he had to get his father to listen, he knew he could do it.</p>
<p>“Pa! This is not a game anymore! It’s not funny anymore when you insult Tharn or tell him that he's not good enough for me! Do you really think I will bring our child around a man who can not respect their father? Or the man that I love with my every breath?!” Type was starting to get weaker and he could feel it.. He just wanted to lay down, this entire weekend had been spent keeping his father from killing Tharn and he was really getting tired of it. </p>
<p>“If you ever expect to be in my life again or your grandchild’s life! Then you will respect the man I lo..” Type couldnt finish his sentence, not because he couldnt say those words out loud, he would shout it from the tallest mountain if he could. But because in that moment there was pain. The white-hot searing pain that was unlike any braxton hicks contraction he ever felt. No this pain was different...something was wrong he could feel it in his bones. It made Type gasp and grab his belly,his wedding ring clicking against the edge of the plate as he reached for Tharns arm. But his other hand just ended up falling under the table. His eyes were wide and desperate, he could only stare at the chair in front of him as everyone else was blurring into a mess of clouds…..</p>
<p>Tharn heard Type gasp and quickly turned his head to see his wife’s eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as if he was trying to say something but couldnt. He had never seen Type like this before and the fear he felt in that moment rattled him. He closed the space between him and Type laying a hand on his back and trying to find his eyes. This definitely wasnt a panic attack. </p>
<p>“Type...sweetheart, what's wrong?” Tharn tried to whisper to Type, he grabbed his hand which Type squeezed desperately. When Tharn saw Type’s eyes he knew that something was wrong. </p>
<p>Type couldnt even speak it was like the world was moving in slow motion. He thought he could hear his mother shouting his name but maybe he was wrong. The pain was like something was tearing inside him. He couldnt feel the baby move, and it was making the panic even worse. </p>
<p>“He’s just doing that to get out of this argument! He was completely fine all day!” Type’s father countered.</p>
<p>Type turned his head to look at Tharn and suddenly had to shut them as the pain only got worse. It was in that moment that Type couldn't do anything except scream. He was holding one hand at his side and he fell to the ground, landing on his back, he kept his eyes shut tight and he curled in on himself. </p>
<p>“Oh my God! Type! Type...what’s wrong?! Type! Please!” Tharn was on the floor as fast as Type and was pulling him into his arms and grabbed his hand again, trying to find his eyes but Type couldnt open them. His brow was covered in sweat and his skin felt like he was on fire. He wasnt sick this morning…? He was fine...how did it get this bad? </p>
<p>Type was hoping he would pass out..the pain was so bad he just wanted to pass out. His vision was blurred and he could barely make out his mother’s and Tharn’s faces that were hovering above him. He felt water on his face, was his mother trying to cool him down…? No. It was tears.. Type was crying. Was this what death felt like? He would never get to meet his baby’s face...He would never see Tharn again. </p>
<p><i>“A-Ah! Make it stop please!”</i> Type screamed into Tharn’s chest, and after that…? Well… <i>numbness.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments??? SEE YOU TOMORROW LOVE YOU ALL!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Save Them First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn realizes that he might be going back to Bangkok....Alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALRIGHT ITS ABOUT TO GET SO REAL....<br/>INTENSE DESCRIPTIONS OF EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL TRAUMA AHEAD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A-Ah! Make it stop please!” Type screamed into Tharn’s chest. Tharn could feel his wife shaking in his arms. He looked up to see Type’s father just watching and it made his blood boil. He kept Type close to his chest, his crying getting worse. His breathing was shaky and uneven, his hand gripped at Tharn’s shirt with a fury. He was begging for the pain to stop with every weak breath he took. Soon his begging turned into just a mantra of Tharn’s name making sure he was still there. His hand that was resting on his belly reached out and grabbed Tharn’s hand holding it as tightly as he could, which in reality was weak. </p>
<p>“T-Tharn...O-Oh God...d-dont l-leave m-me…” Type’s voice was broken. </p>
<p>“Dont just stand there! Call an ambulance!” Tharn yelled in the direction of Type’s father who stood completely still staring at Tharn cradling Type’s body. Tharn looked up at Type’s mother, his eyes pleading. She turned towards her own husband and saw nothing but red. </p>
<p>“Call an ambulance before your idiocracy murders your son! GO!” Type mother screamed at her husband  from her position standing at the table.  It wasnt long before Type’s father disappeared behind the wall of the kitchen. </p>
<p>Tharn was running his fingers through Type’s hair and rested his head on top of his head, kissing the crown of his hair. Type could only open his eyes for a few seconds at a time. But when he did Tharn spoke to him, trying his best to relax him in any way. </p>
<p>“I'm not going to leave you...I’m right here Type. Help is on the way baby. Just hold on.. You can do it…” Type’s grip had been like a vice for most of the time but while waiting for the ambulance, two mintues passed, then four and then six. No ambulance yet. His grip started to get looser, and everytime he would lose his grip Tharn would keep it close and in his own grip hold it tight. Tharn looked all over Type’s body seeing if he had any injuries but there was nothing and when he had laid his hand on Type’s belly, it was hard like a rock and would spasm occasionally. Type screamed through pressed lips at the touch. He screwed his eyes shut and his head fell back in Tharn’s arm. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry...Type, look at me please..don't give up, I hear the ambulance, it's coming...just h-hold o-on!” Tharn’s voice shook, looking down at his wife, their eyes meeting and even though Type could barely catch his breath. He reached up and touched Tharn’s cheek wiping away the tear that threatened to fall. Tharn clung onto the soft touch of his wife’s hand on his cheek. Turning his lips in towards his palm to kiss it. The one thing grounding him. It was only when the paramedics flooded the entry way that he was broken out of his trance. The paramedics surrounded Tharn and Type and one of them tried to pull Tharn away. He tried to fight them but if Type was going to be helped he had to lay his body on the floor, the simple movement of transferring him onto the ground made Type arch his back and shut his eyes again. But Tharn never let go of his hand. </p>
<p>“P-Please be careful! He’s pregnant...” Tharn spoke towards the paramedics who were very careful in moving Type onto the stretcher and bringing him outside to the ambulance. Tharn was running right next to the stretcher right until they had to put Type inside. The paramedic saw Types parents standing at the top of the mansion steps and looked at Tharn. </p>
<p>“Are you family? Only the family can go inside the ambulance.” The paramedic took the clipboard in which Tharn was signing all kinds of paper. Tharn wasn't pleased. He couldn't deal with any homophobia right now. </p>
<p>“I am his husband.” That's all Tharn said before he climbed into the back of the ambulance leaning over Type’s head and running his fingers through his hair. Type was getting paler and Tharn could see him starting to turn green, It was then that Type turned his head to the side trying to sit up using his arm, Tharn holding his back and Type threw up on the floor of the ambulance. Tharn could hear how ragged his wife’s breathing was and when he leaned back on the stretcher, Tharn saw blood covering Type’s lips. He didnt dare look over the other side of the gurney but he didnt need to because when he looked at his shoes to try and collect himself. His white soles were splattered with blood. </p>
<p>Type’s eyes were threatening to close and it felt like a lifetime before they were at the hospital, a tiny facility considering they were on an island... Type gripped Tharn's hand when another wave of pain hit him, but he had to tell Tharn. The words he needed to speak before they went inside. </p>
<p>“T-Tharn…” Type’s voice was barely above a whisper. But Tharn was never so quick to look at Type and see those same reflective eyes that were glassy now. The paramedics began to take Type out of the ambulance but time was still in slow motion for the young couple. </p>
<p>“S-Save t-the b-baby… Choose our b-baby before me…” Type’s voice was shaking and Tharn couldn't believe the words that he was speaking. In all this time he never considered Type being so sick that he wouldn't come back to Bangkok with him. Tharn shook his head at his wife, Type tried to catch his breath and hold Tharn’s arm as tight as he could.Trying to make his point clear but Tharn’s eyes were wide staring at Type. </p>
<p>“Don’t talk like that, You’re going to be fine…both of you..” </p>
<p>Type shook his head and breathed deeply grabbing Tharn’s thigh looking at him. “Listen to me...My life will mean nothing without our baby… so if it is between me and the baby… You choose the baby.” Type’s voice had never been so clear… occasionally he would have to catch his breath, but his eyes were focused and wide. Tharn felt his head nodding in agreement before he could even consider what that action meant he was agreeing to.</p>
<p> Soon they were moving inside the hospital when doctors surrounded the stretcher. Tharn kept running next to them listening to all the medical talk was pointless because he couldn't understand any of it. He watched as a doctor shined a penlight in Types eyes, seeing the blood on his lips and the searing pain he was in, his brain worked like clockwork. A nurse had leaned over to show the doctor a portable fetal monitor and his eyes widened. </p>
<p>“Baby’s in distress! Let’s go!” Hearing those words Type thought to himself that it was too early, the baby still had 3 weeks inside him to grow and he didnt want to deliver right now. This is completely different than how he wanted it to be. He needed Tharn right next to him because he was terrified. Tharn tried to go with them but the nurses put their hands on his chest and Tharn fought them. </p>
<p>“Sir you can't go in there!” Tharn was not having any of it. He looked down the hallway seeing Type’s head turn towards him, panicked and he pushed passed the nurses to run to the gurney and looked at Type’s eyes one more time. He grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles trying not to cry. Always keeping one hands grip around Type’s. Moving his other hand to cup Type’s cheek and wiping away the tears on his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Come back to me...you will come back to me...you can't leave me. I love you..I love you both too much...” Tharn looked down at Type’s eyes, he had closed them for a second, sighing deeply and smiled lightly. The blood on his lips had dried and Tharn leaned down kissing him, briefly but long enough to give all his love and strength. When Tharn pulled away, Type’s eyes were open and he brought his hand to Tharn’s cheek, smiling. Tharn could feel the coldness of Types wedding ring against his cheek soothing the burning of his own skin. </p>
<p>It was like the pain had stopped just long enough for Type to do this…</p>
<p><i>“We love you too…”</i> Type whispered just loud enough for Tharn to hear before his face twisted in pain and he screwed his eyes shut again. Tharn and Types hands were separated by the force of the doctors pulling the gurney. The doctors let them say goodbye before Tharn had to watch his wife go to fight for his life all by himself. In that moment everything hit him and Tharn could barely stand..He fell to the ground and buried his palms into his eyes, sobbing.  </p>
<p>“You can’t leave me Type…<i>you can’t do this…”</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments please!!! XD </p>
<p>SEE YOU TOMORROW !!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 90 Seconds.....and Counting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type is rushed into the trauma bay to try and figure out what's wrong, will he be okay?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AGAIN WE HAVE AN EMOTIONAL INTENSITY WARNING AS WELL BUT OOO WE ARE UPGRADING TO A PHYSICAL INTENSITY WARNING NOW....</p><p>okay serious now for a second, There is a graphic depiction of birth in this chapter. If you dont like dont read. </p><p>ALSO SIDE NOTE: I am blown away about how much love this story is getting in such a short period of time. I love all of you my readers so much and I hope you continue to love this story as it progresses. KEEP COMMENTING AND KUDOING (i dont know if kudoing is a word but I just made it word HA.) </p><p>ENJOY!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the trauma room the doctor who was on call that night had never seen such an exciting case before. He was young and had just moved to the island from America, he had been transferred here because he applied for the international program and the last place he expected to end up was a tiny island in the middle of nowhere. His name was Erik and he was only 26 years old. When the paramedics had called ahead saying they were bringing in a 24 year old pregnant male, with severe pain, Erik couldnt help but be surprised, he had only heard of these cases in med school and had never seen one in person. But when Type was brought into the emergency room, it wasnt anything like he expected. Erik honestly had no expectations if he was being honest but when he saw the young man with bloodied lips and clutching his tiny round belly with a vice grip, something inside Erik sunk. Its the same feeling that allowed him to give the husband permission to say goodbye before they were seperated. </p><p>Walking into the trauma room, Erik made his way to the side of the gurney where the young man he would soon learn to be called Type, was weakly clinging onto the sidebar of the gurney. The nurses had already changed him into a gown. Type was sitting up slightly and his knuckles were visibly throbbing from how hard he had been gripping all this time, now just barely grazing it. Erik was quick to look at Type’s vitals, his blood pressure was through the roof, along with a heart rate that was racing. The fetal heart monitor was steadily counting for every heart beat of the baby. The nurses continued to talk to Type to try and keep him focused, and through pressed lips Type could barely answer their questions. Erik looked at Type and didn't break eye contact. He could see that Type’s eyes even though unfocused, they trailed down to look at his belly as if to tell the doctor that was where the pain was coming from. </p><p>Erik found the message to be clear and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling Type’s legs up and checking in between them. His suspicions were confirmed the moment he raised the blankets keeping Type warm. Blood..Erik got the ultrasound machine and could see on it that the baby was in the delivery position, but the baby’s placenta had torn and was hemorrhaging heavily, filling Type’s belly with blood. Which had caused him to vomit blood and the searing hot pain he was feeling.Type’s belly had torn on the inside from all the distress. But there was a problem even one bigger than what was in front of him. One of the nurses could see that by checking Type she could feel the baby’s head..</p><p>“Doctor! Hurry look at this!” </p><p> He had never seen this happen ever even in a normal pregnancy and the only explanation could be that Type was in labor on top of whatever else had been happening. Little did the doctor know that would explain all the “braxton hicks” contractions Type was feeling, they were in fact real. </p><p>Erik was quick to have the nurses put a gown on him and sit in front of the bed, Type’s legs being put in stirrups, not too much of a rare feeling for Type. When Erik had looked over Type’s knees he was crying, his eyes shut and when he finally opened them they were unfocused and dilated. He was whispering something over and over again. </p><p>“I need my husband...Where’s my husband?” Type cried out for Tharn through his pain.  </p><p>Erik was too focused on trying to figure out the best way to help Type and the quickest way possible. </p><p>“He’s too dilated for a C-Section…” Erik whispered to the labor nurse next to him. </p><p>“Tharn! Help me please!” He hadnt cried out for Tharn like this since his night terrors came back when they were still in college.His breath was weak and rattled, so much so that Erik had ordered an oxygen mask to be put on him to help him breathe. </p><p>Type was going to have to deliver the baby first naturally and then Erik was going to open him up to clear out the blood and fix the tear. He wanted Type to be able to keep his ability to have children and this was the only way he could do that. But he was going to have to work quickly. Once the baby was delivered, he was going to have less than 90 seconds to get Type open on the table before he bled out. </p><p>“W-What’s Happening...to me…” Type said breathlessly. His chest felt like it was getting tighter by the moment and he could barely focus on anything.  </p><p>“Sir, I need you to listen to me, your baby is ready to come out and greet the world...But you need to push when I tell you too, as soon as the baby is born I am going to take you into surgery to fix the tear in your stomach wall. It's going to get bad but, you need to do this for your baby….” Erik looked over Type’s knees again to see his eyes meeting his and through his pain, Type shook his head.. </p><p>“no..no, the baby is too little… I still have 3 weeks!” Type fought the urge to push with his life, as if it would stop the pain and the process if he willed it too. </p><p>“Mr.Kirigun, I need you to trust me… When I count to three, I need you to push...hard..and when I tell you to stop you have to stop..ready?” Erik watched as the nurses helped Type lift himself up and Type nodded his head quickly. </p><p>“One….two...three!” Erik counted and he could see out of the corner of his eye that the nurses were helping Type lean forward and he was pushing as hard as he could. Type was holding his breath and the pain was blinding, if he wanted to pass out before, he definitely wanted too now. Erik could see the baby slowly moved further downwards and he tried his best to help Type, but for the first few pushes he was going to have to get there all by himself.</p><p> “Okay! Stop, breathe..”  Erik watched as Type fell backwards hard against the sheets, the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose clouding with his breath. There was no time for Type to get any strong medications to stop the pain, when Tharn and him had made a birth plan it included an epidural. Type reached out and grabbed the bedside handlebars turning his head towards one of the nurses. </p><p>“Tharn...I need my husband please.. I can't do this without him...” The nurses helped Type lean forward again and prepare to push again. Both nurses wanted to be able to bring Tharn in there but they knew it was against protocol. They could only do their best to help him now. </p><p>“Okay get ready..push again!” Type leaned forward and buried his head against his chest, finally letting out a scream. </p><p>Erik saw at that moment Type began to bleed more, he knew that he ran that risk which only told him that he was running out of time. But the baby was coming further now. The head was nearly completely out and now only two or three more pushes and Type would have his baby. Erik remembered Type’s name from the husband whispering it in the hallway and even though he never usually used their names, he felt like that's what he needed in this moment to feel familiar.  </p><p>“Thats it Type, yes! Two more pushes and your baby will be here! Don't break, push again come on!” Type didnt even have time to lay back. He took another deep breath and pushed again and the baby’s shoulders were just about to come out, but more blood followed. Erik could only focus on the fact that now more than ever two lives hung in the balance. He wouldn't let either of them die, he couldn't. Type’s heart rate was racing and Erik was watching all the monitors closely making sure none of them went code red. Type was about to cross into the red zone but for now it was okay. Type laid back and was breathing so heavily you could hear it. </p><p>“I-I c-cant do t-this a-anymore. I’m too weak please…help...me.” Types’s voice was barely above a whisper and he couldn't even focus on what hurt anymore. Everything hurt with the same fury, he couldn't even tell where it was coming from anymore. His brow was soaked in sweat and his arms were shaking. </p><p>“No..you are not giving up. Do it for your baby...Give your baby whatever you have left...one more!” From the moment he found out he was pregnant, Type felt an overwhelming amount of instinct and love towards his baby. He spent so many nights lying awake imaging what it would be like to hold his baby. What would they look like? Would they have his eyes or Tharn’s lips? Would they have Tharn’s smirk and Type’s temper? Would they be healthy..? Type had lied awake for too many nights waiting to finally meet the life growing inside him and he was going to fight for it. He was going to make sure that his baby lived...Even if it meant he didn't. Type inhaled deeply and reached out one of the nurses grabbing a hold of his hand again. He leaned forward and pushed as hard as he could. </p><p>Within seconds Erik had caught the baby in his gowned arms, a limped form that was unmoving and the nurses were helping Type lay back, wiping his head with a cold towel. They were whispering to him so many words of praise to make sure he stayed awake. Type could barely catch his breath but from behind the mask he kept repeating… </p><p>“My baby...Is my baby okay...?” </p><p> Erik rubbed the baby’s back with a towel and stuck a bulb syringe down its throat and nose to clear its airways of all of the blood.. </p><p>“Come on baby...cry..come on baby…” it took a few seconds but soon the room was filled with shattering cries from the newborn.The baby was active in Erik’s arms and Erik himself had never felt so much joy before. Type was finally able to release the breath he had been holding in waiting for his baby to cry. </p><p>“It’s a boy!” Erik quickly carried the baby over to the heated table and had the nurses clean him off and take his weight and do all the newborn testing but from what Erik could see, He was perfectly healthy and pink...Erik quickly went back to tending to Type. He looked over his knees and could see Type’s head turned towards the direction of the baby and he was smiling, as if he couldnt take his eyes off of the infant. His body was shivering, his teeth chattering from the cold he felt all over his body. Blood loss during birth does that to everyone...Type remembered when the doctor explained it to him at one of his appointments. </p><p>The nurses wrapped the baby tightly in a swaddle, carrying him over for Type to look at quickly. When Type looked at his son’s face for the first time it was like looking at Heaven itself. Type reached out weakly and his fingers grazed the baby’s cheek. His little boy...Tharn’s little boy. Nothing in the world mattered anymore but this moment.       </p><p>“S-So….B-Beautiful…” Type felt the tears pouring down his cheeks and he could only smile at his son. The words were muffled through the plastic of the mask. </p><p> “My...S-Sweet..B-B…” Type couldnt finish his sentence..His body felt like it was vibrating and his eyes went wide, beginning to roll towards the back of his head. His body started to jerk, his arms and legs vibrating and tensing up. The oxygen mask clouding up in fast bursts. Type’s breathing was fast and audible…. </p><p>
  <i>“Doctor! He’s seizing!”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Come Back To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type is rushed into emergency surgery, where he sees Tharn?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL WARNING<br/>KUDOS AND COMMENTS PLEASE<br/>ENJOYYYYYY I LOVE YOU ALL!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik had run around the bed and saw that Type was bleeding heavily, the loss of blood making his blood pressure drop drastically and his heart rate shot through the roof. Shining a penlight in his eyes, he could see they were dilated like the size of the tip of a needle. Type’s lips were turning slightly blue and Erik could feel his own heart racing. Type’s hands were balled into fists and his jaw was clamped shut, While Erik pushed medications into his IV the seizure soon stopped. The moment the seizure stopped the nurses brought over a tray for Erik to intubate Type. Eriks’s eyes caught the wall clock when he picked up the items and his brain began to count. </p>
<p>“70 seconds left…” Erik whispered under his breath after intubating Type. The nurses were recording down Type’s vitals when the heart monitor came to life...Type was dying.. There was no other way to explain it. Type was dying. </p>
<p>One of the nurses began to press onto a bag to push flow oxygen into Type’s lungs. Erik watched completely panicked for a few moments as Type’s heart rate dropped. </p>
<p>“We’re losing him! Lets go!” Erik shouted, by then the rest of the surgical team had arrived and they were wheeling the gurney into the next room which was the operating room.  The nurse holding Type’s son had stayed behind and grabbed another blanket to loosely wrap around the swaddle and laid him in the bed, turning around to begin cleaning the trauma room, whose floor had become a puddle of blood.</p>
<p>Once they had gotten inside the operating room, Erik had already lost a total of 45 seconds of time. When he had gotten next to the table, Type was already sedated. Erik was quick to have a scalpel handed to him and he cut a line right down the middle of his stomach. As soon as he had made the opening, He could see that the tear in Type’s stomach wall was much bigger than he thought. Both he and another doctor named Earth worked as quickly as they could to repair the tear and once it was closed up, they could finally begin to release all the blood that was trapped in his belly from the placenta tearing. Erik could see that Type’s organs where he held the baby were swollen and as soon as he made an incision to release the blood, Type’s torso filled with blood. </p>
<p>Blood filled every area of Type’s abdomen and Erik couldn't see anymore. </p>
<p>“Dammit! Suction!” The other doctors tried to remove as much blood as they could and pack Type’s torso with gauze to stop the bleeding.While one doctor suctioned out all of the blood. </p>
<p>“Dammit! He’s bleeding too quickly, I can't see a thing. Come on Type! You can’t do this, You have to live for your son and your husband! They need you!” Erik was getting anxious and trying so hard to sew and cauterize the blood vessels before they could bleed again. His colleague Earth worked quickly to remove all of the placenta. Erik was practically begging Type to stay in this world. Little did he know that Type was listening. </p>
<p>Type could hear Erik speaking to him. In his subconscious Type was in a different place. Type had never been spiritual, or religious for that matter, of course he went to the temple with his parents when they went but it was not something that was in his day to day life. Tharn as well there wasnt many days out of the year when the pair went to temple. But when Type found out he was pregnant they had decided that they wanted their child to know the same tradition they grew up with. So now they were going to have to go to the temple much more often. </p>
<p>Type was in a place that was warm and felt safe, It wasnt a white room or a black hole, but it was a place, Type just couldnt describe it. There was no pain, all of the agony his body had been through in the past 3 hours, was completely gone. Everytime Type took a step forward it was  like stepping on a mattress, his feet were sinking into the ground a bit. He tried to make sense of where he was but there was nothing to describe except the painless warmth that he felt all over his body.. Wait…</p>
<p>His body? </p>
<p>Type looked at his hands and down to his completely flattened stomach. There was a pale-colored cloth over his chest and legs. A color he had never seen before, maybe if he squinted his eyes he could call it white fabric. It looked like his old college uniform, but in all white. When he lifted the fabric he could see a deep scar, it was purple and red bruised. But it wasnt slightly rounded. The baby…? </p>
<p>Every time Type took a step forward he stared at his scar, it slowly disappeared. More steps forward and the scar was nearly gone. The skin became toned again… The closer he got to the light the more weightless he felt. When he was one last step away from fully touching the warm light he felt a breath on his face and when Type looked up... he saw Tharn, standing there, right in front of them, his smile big and bright and Type nearly jumped in his arms. That was the most real feeling he could describe. He felt Tharn’s arms wrapped around him tightly. His breath whispering against his hair and his fingers just brushing the back of his neck. When he pulled away to see Tharn’s face he put his hands on his face making sure he was grounded in that moment. But when Tharn tried to speak, there was no sound. Type could only see his lips moving.. Type eyes softened and tried to make out the words Tharn was saying. </p>
<p>“Tharn...Tharn I can't hear you..” Type whispered...He watched as Tharn closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, Type focused all of his energy on Tharn’s lips. </p>
<p>
  <i>“....come…..back….to…..me…..” </i>
</p>
<p>Type was gripping onto Tharn’s shirt sleeves as to not be pulled back into the numbness, here is where he wanted to remain right in Tharn’s arms with the warm light around them. He couldnt go back, this was paradise. There was no pain, or overbearing parents, all he needed was his baby. But before Type could plead Tharn to hold on tight...Type felt a sharp pull as if someone grabbed him from the back of his shirt.It was like being sucked through a vortex and the world was shouting at him. He could hear Tharn sobbing, Erik yelling and the baby...crying… and again the numbness returned.</p>
<p>It took him 2 hours from the surgery starting, for Erik to finally feel confident enough to slow down and methodically work. He got the bleeding under control and was able to save Type’s ability to have more children. If he wanted to he could. When Erik stepped back his gown was covered in blood, up to his elbows in blood and he looked at Earth...his breath heavy. </p>
<p>“The worst is over Type. Now just let me finish.” </p>
<p>Type was going to be in recovery for a long time. Surgery to the stomach wall was always difficult to recover from. Erik knew that better than anyone. The reason he became a doctor was because when he was 15 he was in a car accident...a drunk driver nearly killed him and his father. He had his own stomach lining surgery and the recovery was enough to make him insane. But his doctor told him to look forward to the day when he could see himself and others to the end after a tragedy.  </p>
<p>He was determined to give Type the best opportunity he could so that he could be there right next to his son when he took his first steps. Erik had never been so determined to make sure everything was perfect so that this man could wake up in the middle of the night and walk to rock his son back to sleep. It wasn't for another 2 hours until Erik had finished the surgery. He left the other doctor to staple Type’s incision shut. While he left to go and update Type’s husband…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Finding Your Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn has been holding his breath for too long... Can he finally breathe now?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SAME WARNINGS I AINT GONNA REPEAT YOU KNOW THE DRILL <br/>HOWEVER!!!! <br/>......<br/>for all of those who hate Type's father with a burning passion.... <br/>its about to get really...real...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tharn couldn't sit still… He tried to stand in one place but he couldn't. He ended up pacing back and forth, biting his thumbnail a habit which Type always hated. The nurses were kept handing Tharn papers..endless amounts of paperwork and he hated every moment of it. At one point he just left the paperwork on the nurses desk and tried to calm himself down. Types parents showed up about an hour after the ambulance had arrived. There had always been awful traffic on the island because there was only one main highway open to the public, the other one was exclusively for ambulances. </p>
<p>When Type’s mother entered the emergency room, she was panicked.. More panicked than Tharn had ever seen her before. She was walking next to her husband who seemed to completely have calmed down to  a different state of mind and was equally as panicked as his wife was. When she saw Tharn she rushed up to him, grabbing onto his arms and with tears in her eyes could barely form the words. </p>
<p>“Where’s Type...Where's my son?!” Tharn sighed looking down at the floor and rested his hand on her shoulders feeling them trembling. </p>
<p>“I don't know, they took him to the back and they wouldn't let me go with them…It's been an hour already shouldn't they know something!” Tharn let his anger out in the last moments and turned around punching the hospital wall, sliding down and sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He buried his fingers in his hair and pulled, hitting the back of his head against the wall. Types mother had to kneel down in front of him to get him to stop. Tharn’s voice was cracked and for the second time that night the tears threatened to spill. </p>
<p>“We should have stayed in Bangkok...I was supposed to be with him holding his hand… Kissing his forehead and telling him that I loved him…It wasn't supposed to be like this… It wasn't supposed to be like this!” Tharn cried aloud. Types mother held him tight. </p>
<p>“Excuse me...Are you Type’s husband? I'm sorry if this is a bad time but we need an insurance card for our records.”</p>
<p> Type’s father looked at Tharn who was still on the ground breathing deeply. He sighed, this is exactly what he was talking about, Type needed Tharn right now to take care of all the work behind the scenes while he was fighting for his life but Tharn wasnt even capable of that. Type’s father began to walk forward ready with an insurance card to give to the nurse. But Tharn had gotten up and beaten him to the point. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sorry... I am having a hard time focusing. I own a chain of restaurants in Bangkok, so my insurance is privatized. If there are any problems with it please let me know.” Tharn then took back all the paperwork and continued to work on it. Just as he was filling out Type’s name for the 400th time, he heard a scream. He knew that voice...He knew it was Type. </p>
<p>“Oh my God...Type!” Tharn tried to rush forward to go into the back of the hospital and find his wife. But once again he was stopped by the nurses. </p>
<p>“ Please sir, someone will come out soon to update you on your husband but you must give the doctors their space to work...It’s the only way you can help your husband.” Tharn looked over the shoulders of the young nurse and everything in his being told him to push her aside and go into that room but he knew better and he just sat back down in one of the chairs next to Type’s parents and his knees shook uncontrollably as he waited to hear that Type was okay. </p>
<p>A half an hour later the hospital was silent. The only sound was of the nurses typing away notes on their computer. Type’s mother had fallen asleep on Tharn’s shoulder and Type’s father was awake and silent. However even though the silence was deafening, Type’s father was the one that broke it. </p>
<p>“It my fault..Its my fault Type is fighting for his life right now.” </p>
<p>Tharn was about to speak on those words and say that yes it was all his fault. The stress of this weekend had put Type in one of the most dangerous positions of his life. He wanted to lose his mind on Type’s father. He wanted to throw Type’s father into a wall and leave him there. But he was frozen in place. He didnt even give Type’s father any attention. He just waited. </p>
<p>Tharn was literally counting minutes when finally the doors down the hall opened. A nurse with thick black hair pinned in a tight bun on top of her head and wearing purple scrubs, was walking towards Tharn holding a loose dark blue lace blanket in her arms. She was definitely cradling something and Tharn stood up frozen in place. Type’s mother also slowly woke up from her son in law’s sharp movements. The nurse approached Tharn and smiled brightly, adjusting the blanket in her arms and taking her hand to push down the edges that were covering the bundle's face. </p>
<p>“Sir...I would like to introduce you to someone very special…” The nurse slowly moved to give the baby to Tharn. The young father was in awe at the tiny baby in his arms, sleeping away, his hands pulled up in little fists around his face. The nurse looked up at Tharn who was still staring at the child in his arms, and smiled touching the side of his arm. </p>
<p>“It’s a boy…” Tharn looked up at the nurse with tears pooling in his eyes and laughed lightly, his smile coming through. He went back to looking at his baby boy. He was so small wrapped in the blankets Tharn could hardly believe the size of his hands. “7 lbs, 10 oz’s and 43.18 cm long” </p>
<p>“A-A boy…? I have a son?” Tharn didnt know what to do. He felt so in love… But then he realized something…</p>
<p>“My husband.. Where is Type?” Tharn’s grip seemed to tighten a little bit on the bundle. Maybe out of nerves or maybe because he didnt want to lose his son too. </p>
<p>“Your husband was rushed into emergency surgery, he lost a lot of blood during the delivery and his heart rate dropped. I don't know any more than that but I will come back soon to update you again I promise.” The nurse was gentle with her words to try and keep Tharn calm and she guided him back to a chair to help him sit down. </p>
<p>Tharn was fascinated with his son. Looking at him he could see the thick black hair poking out of the tiny blue baby hat. Tharn ran his fingers along the edges of his son’s hand feeling each little knuckle and divit. He had Tharn’s pale skin, a beautiful contrast with his black hair. He had Types nose for sure, Tharn could recognize Type’s nose even in this small of size. He thought that maybe he had Type’s lips too, but at the same time Tharn could see that it might be a perfect combination. Tharn used his index finger to brush his son’s cheek and at this feeling the baby began to stir and coo. </p>
<p>Type’s mother walked back to Tharn sitting on one of the chairs holding the baby. She sat down next to them and looked over the edges of the blanket, Tharn couldnt even take his gaze off of him long enough to realize that his mother in law was asking him a question. </p>
<p>“It’s a boy...Type gave me a son…” Tharn whispered over his breath. Type’s mother smiled and touched her hand lightly to the top of the baby’s head. The baby began to wake up, starting to get fussy. Types mother cooed at the little boy and took him into her own arms. </p>
<p>“Shh..no..no tears..” Type’s mother rocked the baby in her arms and Tharn stood up walking over to Type’s father who was standing by the exit doors, looking lost in thought. </p>
<p>“You have a grandson…” Tharn said without looking at his father in law. He stood with his back against a wall and he was practically looking at his father in law’s back. “Just thought you should know…” </p>
<p>Type’s father relaxed his shoulders, and Tharn could see he was fighting something on the inside. He brought a hand to his face and wiped it straight down. He was never a man to cry, but Tharn could see him holding back the tears, Types father barely turned his head to the side and whispered.</p>
<p>“Type.. what about Type?” </p>
<p>“He had to be rushed to emergency surgery, delivering the baby caused him to lose too much blood…” Tharn had to catch his voice before he started to waver and he too covered his mouth for a moment. The thought of losing his husband and raising the baby alone was unbearably painful. </p>
<p>“I...I gotta get out of here..” Types father pushed himself past the exit doors and made his way outside, going to his car. Tharn didn’t bother going out after him.. he just looked back towards his mother in law who was rocking his son gently.. but even from that distance, he could hear his son fussing. Not loudly though.. not like when he was born. Tharn automatically felt that pull towards his son, In his mind his son wanted him. He walked back over to his mother in law, who was doing her best to rock the baby, but when Tharn took him back instantly his son quieted down. Tharn had particularly large hands and arms, that when he was cradling his son it was like a cocoon. The soft smooth fabric of Tharn’s shift the baby pressed his cheek closer too as if he was nuzzling his chest. Tharn laughed under his breath, it reminded him of how he would ask for Type’s attention, by rubbing his face on his skin. Not even a few hours old and he had already learned his father’s behaviors. Tharn wanted more than ever for Type to be able to see this right now. </p>
<p>“He’s trying to find your heartbeat…It’s the loudest thing he heard for nine months inside Type’s belly. That soothing pulse is what he wants.” Type’s mother smiled...At that moment the doors at the end of the hallway opened again, revealing Type’s doctor, only this time he was in a pair of scrubs that the front was spotted in blood from where it soaked through his surgical gown. Tharn felt his stomach drop into his feet, when he realized that was Type’s blood. He felt like throwing up in that moment and screaming the closer the doctor walked to him. Tharn closed the distance between him and the doctor meeting him halfway. Holding his breath the whole way. </p>
<p>“How’s my wife...How is Type..?” Tharn whispered under his breath, he had never called Type his wife in public and he could tell by the look in the young doctors eyes that it didn't phase him. Tharn kept a tight hold on his son as if he was about to lose him too…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALLL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ask Nothing Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The doctor delivers the results of Type's surgery and Tharn cries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY LOVES IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE A MASSIVE WIND STORM KNOCKED OUT MY POWER AND A HUGE TREE FELL OUTSIDE MY HOUSE IM OKAY MY FAMILY TOO BUT I DIDNT HAVE POWER FOR 36 HOURS AND IM SO SORRY!!!! I OWE YOU TWO UPDATES SO ONE RIGHT NOW AND THEN ONE TONIGHT!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING </p>
<p>EMOTIONAL WARNING COMING UP!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doctor smiled, putting a hand on Tharn’s shoulder and looking at him whispering under his breath to make sure that the words sunk deep into him. </p>
<p>“He made it through...He’s alive.” Tharn’s shoulders relaxed, he let out a deep breath, his eyes focused on the doctor but his head filled with the same mantra of  ‘he’s alive.’ Finally looking  back on his son, his tears catching on the baby blanket. Type’s mother heard the news from where she was standing next to Tharn and smiled, covering her mouth and laughing, maybe the beginning of her crying. She turned Tharn around from being frozen in his spot and hugged him gently enough that the baby didn't wake up. Tharn’s shoulders shook and he sobbed into his mother in law's shoulder. The doctor stepped in to hold the baby for a moment. But he could hear Tharn’s broken cries and whispered words.</p>
<p>“...H-He’s alive… Oh my God.. He’s alive..” </p>
<p>Erik walked over to Tharn and touched his shoulder again. Making him turn around. His eyes welled with tears. </p>
<p>“ Do you want to see him..?” Tharn had wiped away and followed the doctor, one of the nurses at the front station taking the baby back to the nursery for more newborn testing and for sleep. Erik led the way slowly as to give time to explain to Tharn his wife’s condition.  Type’s mother had decided to stay behind until the young couple was ready for visitors. She understood their need to be alone. </p>
<p>The hospital was smaller than most so the two didnt have to walk far but for Tharn it felt like miles walking up the stairs into the ICU. Erik had told him that he would explain more when they got to Type’s room. Tharn felt like he had gone through 5 sets of glass doors before they got to an entire wing dedicated to the most critical patients that needed the most attention. When they had entered that wing, Tharn could see through the glass his wife for the first time since dinner that night. He didnt even know what time it was anymore. He knew that they had dinner around 4:30, but now time seemed muted among everything else. When he noticed the clock on the wall, he wasnt surprised when it was 4:30...the next morning. Tharn was ready to burst through the glass and kiss Type until he woke up. But what he saw was completely different. Type was still intubated, his face was pale from all the blood loss and he wasnt moving. When Tharn had tried to enter, Erik had to stop him short. He held a bottle of hand sanitizer out for Tharn to use. </p>
<p>“Mr.Kirigun, I am going to be honest with you, and it might sound scary but I want you to listen. Type survived the surgery that's what we both wanted. But he lost almost half his blood volume today with the baby and the surgery. I cauterized every bleeding vessel and I fixed the tear in his stomach wall. But now he is at an extremely high risk of infection because of the wound on his stomach…” Tharn was trying his best to understand and he didnt want to ask any questions yet, he just kept looking back and forth between Erik and Type. </p>
<p>“But he’s going to be okay right? I will do everything I have to do in order to make sure he recovers, just tell me what I need to do.” Tharn’s voice was firm. </p>
<p>“Now comes the hard part. Recovery is going to be difficult for him, I won’t lie. Every time you enter this room you need to make sure your hands are clean. Just until we make sure his immune system is more stable. When you are cleared to take him back to Bangkok, he is still going to have to rest a lot. Walking is going to be difficult, and he is going to get frustrated because he is going to want to hold his son but his body will be screaming at him to stop when he does. Recovering from surgery is the hardest part of the whole process but you have to be patient with him.” Erik’s was right, Tharn was feeling scared. Of course he was willing to take care of Type hand and foot for as long as it took for him to recover. But he knows how stubborn Type can be… But that's what their marriage stood for so soon the fear started to melt away. </p>
<p>“I will worry about that when I get to that point. But for right now I just want to be with him. I need to be by his side when he wakes up.” He rubbed hand sanitizer all over his hands. When Erik had finally opened the glass doors , Tharn felt the overwhelming urge to run to Type’s bedside. To do whatever he could to make Type open his eyes. But he walked slowly to him sitting right next to the bed and seeing all the wires and tubes connected to his wife’s hand. He reached out to hold it gingerly as to not disturb anything that was helping him heal. </p>
<p>Tharn wasnt going to cry, he just kissed the back of his wifes hand and touched his forehead to the soft pale skin.He thought back to their wedding when he felt Type’s wedding ring press against his forehead. He pulled his head back and with tears in his eyes he ran the pad of his finger over the thick silver band. His lip quivered as he flashed back to the day they went to pick out wedding rings. </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ai’Tharn! Why do you want something so flashy!?” Type rolled his eyes as his fiance pointed to a silver band with a big sapphire in the center. It was also completely out of their budget, which Type had committed to not going a penny over. Tharn had suggested postponing the wedding until after the opening week of all their high end  restaurants and then they could have the wedding of their dreams. But Type was simple.  A simple wedding with not many people and by that definition, not flashy wedding rings. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Type.. I dont think it’s too flashy, plus it would match the earrings you got me for my birthday last year.” Tharn said looking around at the glass case of a hundred different rings. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tharn… You can take those earrings out any day.. But this is the one piece of metal that will not leave your finger or mine for the rest of our lives. This isnt a piece of jewelry that you can just change out of.” Type signed pulling Tharns hand to the end of the glass case where all the simple bands were. There were some that were gold or silver or rose gold or white gold. But there was one all the way in the back corner of the glass case that Type could not take his eyes off of. It was a wider band than most of the other ones, but there was a tag next to the small ring. It read...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> “Engraving available.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Type’s eyes were soft towards the ring. It was perfect, The tiniest diamond cut into a square shape right in the center. The silver sparkling against the reflective diamond. Type smiled seeing it and his smile got even bigger when he realized it was exactly within budget. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tharn...That’s the one.” Type smiled pointing through the glass. </i>
</p>
<p>Staring at the ring now was like falling in love all over again. Tharn was brought back when he kept turning the ring box in his pocket because he had nothing else to stop the fidgeting the morning of the wedding. He kept thinking of Type who was separated from him in a different room that morning. He remembered sitting down on the floor of the small wooden cabin and looking at the ring box, opening it and holding his ring in his hand and then Type’s in the other. When held up to the light it reflected the words written on the inside of the ring. </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’ll never have to ask again.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I will never ask again.” </i>
</p>
<p>Tharn sniffled looking down at the ring on his wife’s finger and closed his eyes pressing his lips together thinking back. </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tharn looked over at Type pointing to the ring in the glass case and looked puzzled. The expression written all across his face. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That’s the one?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Type smiled. “Yes it is.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Tharn’s waist, not caring they were in public and looked up at his fiance with his eyes gentle. The shop owner was excited to fit the rings for the couple and helped them find the perfect tight fit. Once they were back in their car, Tharn held Type’s hand as he was driving, rubbing his finger over the back of Type’s hand. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I can’t wait to put that ring on your finger.” Tharn smiled, feeling Type snicker at his comment, then sighing lightly and turning his head towards Tharn as they pulled into their parking garage and parked the car.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tharn..?” Type breathed his name as if it was necessary to take the next breath. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hmm..?” Tharn hummed taking the keys out of the ignition. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Just think… After that day, you will never have to ask me to say ‘I love you’ again...” Type smiled. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> Tharn smiled turning towards his fiance and cupping his cheek, kissing his lips tenderly and whispering. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’ll never ask again.”</i>
</p>
<p>Love when you're dating someone is always a question, it could end tomorrow or next week. You're always waiting for that moment for the words to float in your ears. It's rare and like a gift on Christmas morning when you hear the words. Even when you're engaged nothing is written in stone. But when you're married, saying ‘I love you’ is as easy as waking up in the morning. It doesnt have to be a request or a moment you wait for. It’s always in the air. It’s a promise at that point. An assured thing that isn't a question anymore. Tharn would never have to question himself or Type again. This was all he needed. Now looking at his wife lying in a hospital bed gave him the same feeling when he realized that Type’s love for him wasnt a question anymore. Relief...</p>
<p>Tharn with a broken voice spoke under his breath, looking up at Type...</p>
<p>“We have a son, Type…He’s beautiful...He has your eyes and nose...I think he got my puffy lips and constant need for attention though.  But he’s so beautiful. Thank you for giving me a son, Type… Now you have to live, you have to wake up so you can see him and hold him. So we can name him and bring him back to Bangkok. I have no right to ask you for anything else, but I just want you to wake up please… I need to see your eyes again.”  </p>
<p>Then in those moments, Type began to wiggle his fingers within Tharn’s hold. They ever so gently wrapped around the edge of his palm and when Tharn looked up, Type’s eyes were opening..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COMMENTS COMMENTS KUDOS??&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Intubation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR RIDING THROUGH THIS FIC WITH ME WE ARE NEARING THE END WITH ONLY 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS LEFT!!!! </p>
<p>KInda sorta graphic physical warning. </p>
<p>LOOK FORWARD TO A VERY VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF TOMORROWS CHAPTER!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world seemed like it was spinning, Types consciousness woke up before his physical body did. He wanted to open his eyes more than anything, but that seemed harder than moving a car with your fingertips. Tharn sounded like music. Although the words sounded muffled and hard to understand but he knew it was Tharn. Behind his eyelids the fluorescent lighting was irritating and he just wanted it to be dark again. Type found himself to be more aware as the seconds moved on. He slowly could feel the fact that Tharn was holding his hands, and then rubbing the pads of his thumbs against his hands. Type had never been so focused to open his eyes. He felt Tharn kiss his hand, his soft lips remaining on the base of his fingers and moving back towards his wrist, the soft skin of his forehead touching his fingertips. Type could finally feel his fingers responding to the overwhelming commands he was making. </p>
<p>
  <i>‘Move fingers!’</i>
</p>
<p>His fingers fidgeted only a tiny bit and Type, being the naturally stubborn person he was very much determined to do more than that. Even though he could feel the numbness being traded for a throbbing ache up his arm, it felt incredible to feel every indication of Tharn’s skin in his grip. If anything more so it was helping him focus.  His voice was soothing and his whispering breath was warm against his freezing skin. The world was bright when his eyelashes fluttered against the top of his cheeks. He could see the lights blurry as if he was staring into the clouds on a sunny day. It was only then did he regret opening his eyes. He felt his eyebrows furrowing together and relaxing. </p>
<p>Tharn, upon seeing this was quick to stand up and without letting go of Type’s hand he leaned over Type’s face shielding him from the light and looked at his face, his other hand cupping Type’s cheek and rubbing underneath his eyes. His hand was placed carefully next to the large tube coming out of Type’s mouth and hissing every other second giving him the oxygen he needed till he woke up. He was whispering over Type’s silent face to wake up and he had never put more desperation in those words. He couldn't be any more patient than he had been. He needed Type to wake up, he couldn't wait any longer. </p>
<p>“Type, sweetheart... can you hear me?” Tharn whispered over Type’s face. He settled back and sat on the edge of the bed holding Type’s hand in his lap. He touched his thigh and rubbed gently. </p>
<p>“Type…” </p>
<p>Type opened his eyes and his eyes were unfocused and nearly panicked for a moment. The tube in his throat was the most terrifying thing to him and he was trying to breathe over it but that was a struggle. So he tried to reach up to his face as if he could pull the tube out himself but Tharn stopped him. Tharn shushed him to keep him from panicking but in his mind he couldnt even think to hit the call button next to Type’s bed, but instead just jumped off the bed and ran to the glass shouting..</p>
<p>“I need some help!” </p>
<p>Types eyes were wide and staring at Tharn silently begging him to take the tube out of his throat before Erik came running into the room and stood next to Type’s head, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tharn would not move from where he was sitting and continued to hold Type’s hand tightly. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey Type… It’s okay i’m right here..” </p>
<p>“Type... listen to me, I need you to relax and when I count to three I need you to exhale deeply through your mouth and I will take out the tube…” Type didnt know how else to communicate in that moment so he squeezed Tharn’s hand and closed his eyes for a long blink. Erik nodded in agreement and began to unhook the clamps holding the tube in place, grabbing the tube and he looked at Type. </p>
<p>“1..2..3...blow out” Type exhaled and Erik pulled the long tube out of his throat, Type’s head tilting back against the pillows and coughing violently. Type was practically screaming on the inside, he had completely forgotten what it was like to not be able to breathe. When his son was being born that was a different feeling, it was like he couldn't catch his breath but the oxygen was still there. In this case having this huge tube being removed from his throat was that there was no oxygen at all. It reminded him of college when Llong had strangled him outside their school. This was exactly the same feeling. There was no air, none and he could feel tears coming out of his eyes just as a jerk reaction. His grip had never been so tight on Tharn’s hand and he was focused on the sound of his voice. </p>
<p>“Almost done….” Erik had finished pulling out the tube and in all actuality, it really only took about 2 minutes in total. But for Type it was an hour. Erik had called in a nurse to assist him and he settled all the tubing on a tray before watching the nurse throw it into a biohazard bin. The nurse was methodically taking notes of Erik’s words after that. Erik had been eager to check on Type’s progress, his gut feeling telling him that something went wrong during these procedures. But as much as he wanted to give Type a complete once over, he noticed the first thing Type did was to reach out to Tharn his fingertips just barely touching the skin of Tharn’s jaw as if he was reaching to his cheek. Tharn grabbed it half way and held it kissing his knuckles. </p>
<p>At Erik’s first glance Type was exhausted he could see that beyond everything. There were dark bags under his eyes and his lips were dry. His skin was washed out and pale but still Erik was always amazed about his patients ability to smile through everything going against him. His voice was broken and dry when he felt confident enough to speak. </p>
<p>“T-Tharn...W-What H-Happened? W-Where am I-I?” </p>
<p>Tharn looked towards Erik, his face worried.. Tharn didn't want to tell him what happened. It could trigger something unexpected but without saying any words Type began to put the pieces together himself, when his hand rested on his stomach and he hissed at the shock of pain. His eyes went wide and unfocused as he looked around the room and back at Tharn suddenly trying to push himself back on his elbows to sit up but the pain held him back and Tharn grabbed his arm. His voice was panicked and rough like sandpaper when he looked at Erik and Tharn’s unintentionally somber faces. </p>
<p>“T-Tharn… W-Where’s the baby?” Type had to lay back and didnt blink as he looked at Tharn waiting for an answer. </p>
<p>“Shh, sweetheart, he’s alright. He’s in the nursery.” Tharn tried to settle his wife’s panic so he wouldnt hurt himself any longer. </p>
<p>“I-Is he okay...? I wanna see him!” Type’s voice shook quietly. </p>
<p>“Type, you gave birth to a healthy baby boy, 7 lbs, 10 oz’s and 43.18 cm long. He is just fine.” Erik reassured Type who after hearing those words seemed to remember everything and then relax back into his pillows. Erik had proceeded with his examinations Type just wanting to get it over with.  Having someone poke at the raw skin that was around his scar wasn't very comfortable, but Tharn was right next to him the entire time. When Erik had finished he ordered for more painkillers and an oxygen cannula to be put in his nose and looked at Type. </p>
<p>“I am going to keep you in the ICU for today and if you continue doing well then tonight we can move you to recovery. I think it will be about 3 days before you can go home to Bangkok. When you get home I'm ordering bedrest and I will send your records to the hospital there for your physical therapy.  Do you have any questions for me..?” Erik assisted the nurse with comfortably arranging the oxygen tube around the bed and under Type’s nose. </p>
<p>“W-When c-can I see m-my baby?” Type turned his head up to look at Erik who internally was conflicted, he wasn't supposed to let Type get near the baby because of the risk of infection for the both of them. The last thing Type needed was for his incision to become infected. But at the same time it was a miracle that Type was even talking to him right now. With the amount of blood loss that had occured that night, Type should be sleeping. It would be a lie if Erik said he wasn't conflicted. He stood next to Type’s bedside when he was done and watched as the nurse had hung another bag of blood to help encourage the process for Type to continue regenerating red blood cells. Erik could see that Type was practically falling asleep as he spoke. The extra oxygen would make it easier for him to rest.</p>
<p>“If you are strong enough to move to recovery, then tonight. But don't push yourself, you just had major surgery.” Tharn looked at Erik and stood up letting go of Types hand for a moment before bowing deeply in front of him. A gesture that the young american doctor still had to get used too. But he couldnt accept Tharn’s deepest gratitude. He was only doing his job...it was his responsibility to heal people, he didnt need thanks for that.  When Tharn straightened himself Erik could only smile at him, it was the only thing he knew how to do. Before Tharn could pour out his heart in gratitude towards Erik, the young doctor held up a hand silently and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>“Your Welcome…Now, i’m going to check on your son. Get as much rest as you can and I will come back tonight.” Erik patted Type’s thigh and smiled. Erik left to go look at his other patients and Type smiled through tired eyes and looked back at Tharn who was smiling ear to ear and crying silently looking at Type. He inhaled deeply wiping the tears away and whispered under his breath. </p>
<p>“Good that gives us plenty of time to think about baby names..” Tharn sat closer on the edge of Type bed and kissed Type’s cheek softly not to disturb any wires. Type so strategically in the middle of a kiss turned his head  and Tharn felt Type’s lips touch his. Even though they were dry Tharn was smooth in his movements and Type could only bring his hand (the one without the IV of course)  to Tharn cheek. Touching his forehead to his and being in his presence for as long as he could before he could feel sleep wanting to take over. But Type was determined; he opened his eyes and looked at Tharn. </p>
<p>“I love you… I love you with my every breath....” Type’s words had never been so clear since he woke up but he didn't want to shake when he said those words. He wanted them to be steady and sure. Type was always the first person to deny saying “i love you” to Tharn out loud to tease him. But there was desperation this time and he couldn't joke anymore. After this he wouldn't make Tharn work to earn the words anymore.He wouldnt tease him for days and weeks on end, no... ‘I love you’ would be easy now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Born From The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type meets his son..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY ALL THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER AND IM SO INCREDIBLY THANKFUL FOR ALL OF YOUR BEAUTIFUL SUPPORT THAT MAKES ME SMILE EVERY MINUTE!! THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS JUST A FLUFFY MESS FOR YALL AND I HAVE A VERY VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! </p>
<p>However... I must put in this warning for anyone who is new, <br/>LIKE I SAID IN THE BEGINNING, THIS FIC HAS MPREG, WHICH ALSO MEANS MEN CAN HAVE BABIES NATURALLY AND IF ITS ALSO NOT OUT THERE THAT MEANS THEY CAN FEED THEIR CHILDREN NATURALLY.... so its not a surprise when Type feeds his son. </p>
<p>Enjoy my loves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he could feel sleep making his limbs heavy, he wanted to fall asleep to the sound of Tharn’s musical voice. The voice that he heard in his sleep, the voice he heard when he was in the delivery room all alone and he didnt know if he was going to live passed it. The voice that told him to come back to this world because there was someone waiting for him..that needed him.  Tharn could only respond to Type’s words with another soft kiss, Type thought he heard the soft words of a reply but he could only focus on his husband in that moment.  When Type had to stop to catch his breath, he could feel Tharn laying his head back against the pillows gently, his gaze naturally falling on Tharn. </p>
<p>“Tell me about him...Tell me about our baby boy...please…” Type whispered, his eyes already closing in sleep. Tharn leaned over and ran his finger’s through Type’s hair smiling. Soothing him and his body into a relaxed state. </p>
<p>Tharn sniffled one last time before speaking “He’s got your hair for sure. It’s jet black, thick but smooth across the top of his head. He has your nose in the tiniest button form. It curves up right at the end just slightly, I can't tell you much about his eyes yet though because he wouldn't open them no matter how hard I tried to coax him...I can already tell he's going to be stubborn like you..”  Type’s head slowly began to fall to the side and his breathing was steady and Tharn continued to speak.. </p>
<p>“He has my lighter skin and ears. But his lips…” Tharn leaned forward when he heard Type breathe deeply. “Your mother thinks he’s got both our lips…” Tharn kissed Type and stood up walking around to the otherside of Type’s bed and laid next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and finally for the first time in nearly 36 hours, Tharn too...finally slept. </p>
<p>By the time the both of them had woken up, the whole afternoon had passed. Tharn was sitting up in the bed and let Type lay back on his shoulder while Tharn caressed his head. His face was puzzled and he rubbed the back of Type’s hand. When Erik had walked into the room he had not expected to see Tharn lying in the hospital bed but he smiled sticking his hands in his coat pocket, keeping his eyes turned down while Type nudged Tharn off of the bed. </p>
<p>“If there’s no sign of infection, then you can move to recovery tonight and see your son..” Erik smiled pulling down the sheet that was covering Type’s stomach and waist and began to pull up at the fabric so his stomach was exposed. Thick white bandages were stacked on top of Type’s stomach. As Erik began to unfold the layer the closer he got the more uncomfortable Type got. More so because he didn't want to see it and also because the pulling hurt. He hissed when Erik pulled off the final layer of bandages. The skin underneath was red from the tension of the staples and the outside skin surrounding it was bruised heavily. Type closed his eyes at the sight but Tharn was anxious to know if Type was healing well and he couldnt take his eyes off of Type’s stomach. </p>
<p>“Well…?” </p>
<p>“Well it looks like there is no sign of infection...and your healing beautifully Type.” Erik smiled as he walked over to get more bandages. Type opened his eyes and turned his head too quickly tugging at the cannula in his nose and made eye contact with Erik. </p>
<p>“Does that mean?” </p>
<p>“Yes, that's right. You can see your son tonight..” </p>
<p>Type’s mother was waiting for him in recovery, she was standing next to the doors and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw his bed being wheeled down the hallway. She kissed Type’s hand and couldnt control her tears and sobbed when she saw her son awake and talking. </p>
<p>“Oh mama, please now, im okay...I’m fine…” Type hummed over the words and didnt even bother asking about his father. He didnt see him so like tradition had always taught him. Out of sight out of mind. Type’s mother was exhausted and Tharn could see that behind her eyes. Through her joy, Tharn touched her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I am going to stay with him tonight, and you ma.. need sleep. Please go back home and get some rest.” Even though she was reluctant to leave her son’s side, she trusted Tharn enough to leave him in his care. She kissed her son goodbye once on his forehead. </p>
<p>“You make sure you're still here when I come back...you understand?” </p>
<p>“Yes ma, I promise…” Type smiled watching her walk out the door and looked up at all the nurses fiddling with his medicines to make sure he was comfortable and turned his head to look at Tharn who was standing next to the foot of his bed being patient. When all the nurses disappeared and Type could finally release the breath he had been holding. He had to catch it again. As soon as he looked up from his bed he stared passed Tharn’s body staring at the nurse who appeared in the doorway, a glass cradle in front of her with a dark blue blanket inside. Type’s eyes were wide and he had to remind himself to breathe. Tharn seeing his wife’s frozen face was inclined to turn around. He smiled recognizing the nurse and her sweet eyes. </p>
<p>“Doctor Erik said I could bring this little one to meet his mama. He has been sleeping most of the day but he passed all of his newborn tests with flying colors.” The nurse smiled picking up the bundle blanket and all and brought the baby over to Type’s waiting arms. The nurse was patient with Type as he tried to sit up a little straighter and opened his arms. Tharn walked over to his side and sighed looking down at Type the moment the nurse slipped the small baby into his arms and fixing the blanket he was wrapped in. The long dark blue knitted yarn draped over Type’s cradled arms and around the baby at the same time, gently framing his small face. </p>
<p>Type looked down at his son, and it all became natural in that moment. Everything seemed to fall into place. Type brought one of his hands up to the baby’s face and traced his tiny eyebrows. Brushing his cheeks and raising his arms to bring the baby to his lips and kissed his forehead. By then the nurse had excused herself to leave the couple with their baby. Type looked up at Tharn and for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to cry real tears. His voice was cracked slightly...</p>
<p>“Tharn...He’s beautiful..” Type was crying through his words and Tharn laid down next to Type, cradling both his son and wife in his strong arms. Type felt protected and loved in every way possible. In those moments Type’s attention was drawn back to his son when he began to fuss in his arms. Type soothed him with a shush across his smooth lips and patted his son’s stomach, rubbing it lightly.  </p>
<p>“He’s probably hungry…” Tharn whispered. </p>
<p>“But, I dont know anything about that yet…” Type said under his breath. </p>
<p>“It’s easy the baby does most of the work, I promise.” A nurse said from the doorway, walking over to Type and helped hold his son while she pulled down the front of his hospital gown. Revealing the unmarked part of his chest, smooth and toned and brought the baby back into his arms, who was now clearly crying. Type bounced his arms and shushed him and brought the baby’s face close to his chest. He watched in amazement as his son nuzzled his chest and latched on to his chest suckling lightly. It was slightly painful but Type barely felt it. All he could do was watch, even the baby brought his small fist against Type’s chest, his eyes closing. Type rubbed his son’s stomach and patted his back slightly looking up at Tharn. </p>
<p>“Kamon…” Type looked back down at his son and held him tight as he ate. “Kamon Erik Kirigun. That’s his name.” Tharn smiled down at his wife and touched his son's head. </p>
<p>“He was truly made, grown and born from the heart. And for the doctor that saved his mother. It’s perfect. Kamon..” Tharn sighed and kissed the side of Type’s forehead. When Tharn peeked out of the side of his view, he could see something amazing. </p>
<p>“Type...look!” Tharn turned the direction of his stare down to Kamon who was still eating but his hand had escaped its swaddle and was against Type’s chest, but his eyes were open. They were glossy and still a little swollen, but both of his parents knew that his eyes were big doe eyes. Bright blue as every baby was when they were born. But Kamon was looking up at his parents equally. Type meeting his son’s eyes and if it was possible falling even more in love with him than before. </p>
<p>“He definitely has your eyes.” Type hummed, Tharn smiled and laughed lightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyway, i probably kept you waiting for long enough hehehe... </p>
<p>IN THE OCEANS SHALLOW WILL HAVE A SEQUEL!!!! </p>
<p>"NOT BY THE HOUR OF THE MOON"<br/>Coming MAY 15th 2020</p>
<p>IM SO EXCITED TO TAKE THIS JOURNEY AGAIN WITH YOU GUYS!!! PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AS ALWAYS!!! </p>
<p>maybe just maybe... I will give you a plot preview of the sequel tomorrow if you guys are excited enough XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Family Is Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type's Father Returns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well everyone... This is the end... I can not believe how quickly this adventure has been but im so happy I decided to take it, It has been my biggest joy to bring to you this story that was so close to my heart EVEN THOUGH I MAYBE SWEATING FROM MY EYES WRITING THIS INTRO DONT WORRY I WILL BE BACK VERY SOON!!! 29 days until the sequel is released!! Thank you for everything... Thank you so so much... </p><p>I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!</p><p>Also I need to put this in here... if anyone would like to translate these stories, you are more than welcome too, WITH MY PERMISSION PLEASE!! I WILL ONLY ALLOW TRANSLATIONS !!!! PLEASE DO NOT REPOST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next 3 days went by quickly, Tharn had not left the hospital much to his wife's begging for him to go get sleep but Tharn could not return to that house. Not yet at least. Erik was surprised everyday with Type’s healing and today was finally the day that Tharn could take him back to Bangkok. The boat ride was not going to be fun but the sooner Type got back to the apartment and away from all this stress the better. He kept saying that he was strong. Although he only did just get his oxygen cannula removed the night before. Slowly coming off all the medications was slightly worrying Tharn. He figured that it was all the medications that were keeping Type from feeling any pain or exhaustion and it was. </p><p>Currently Type was laying in bed changing Kamon in his lap  into the clothes his mother had bought the night before, because wearing the same hospital onesie for three was starting to bother Type. His mother had come by with a few outfits she had been saving for when Kamon was supposed to be born and she was going to visit, but Type was grateful nonetheless. He began to hear those familiar steps down the hallway and when he looked up as if on cue knowing her grandson was wearing his first outfit, Type’s mother appeared. </p><p>“Good Morning! How are you feeling today?” She said walking over to Type’s bedside and across from where Tharn was scrolling through boat tickets on his phone. </p><p>“I’m fine ma.. Feeling better actually.” Type was so focused on finishing the task at hand he didnt really make eye contact with his mother. The blue onesie covered with tiny elephants was a little big on Kamon considering that he was small himself. The arms and legs were too long, which only reminded Type that he technically was still supposed to be pregnant. A small guilt that had appeared the previous night when he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't know what problems Kamon might develop having been born early but he was doing everything he could to make sure that he was healthy. Kamon began to fuss when Type pulled the zipper up his small body, not happy with not being swaddled anymore. </p><p>“Tharn can you hand me those mittens on the counter, I don't want him scratching his face.” Tharn smiled from looking down at his phone and looked up at Type who was rubbing  Kamon’s belly. He stood walking to the counter on the other side of the room but a hand beat him to it. It grabbed the pale yellow mittens and held them tightly in his hands. When Tharn looked up at the owner of the hands that were holding onto the mittens he felt his guard go up. Type’s father stared down at the mittens rubbing his thumb over them. When Type looked up to see why Tharn had frozen himself to one spot he was inclined to quickly pick up Kamon in the mess of his blankets and hold him to his chest. He didn't want his father to look at the miracle Tharn and him had created. He made it quite clear that he didn't believe in the young couple. So why would he believe in their son? </p><p>Tharn watched as Type’s father stood still and looked at his son. His face practically begging for a few minutes of a chance to speak. Tharn walked back and stood close to Type’s bed, his arm around his shoulder. </p><p>“Tharn told me you had a boy… A grandson...I am happy for the both of you…” </p><p>Tharns’s shoulders seemed to relax a little when he heard those words, but Type was still unsure. When Kamon began to fuss, Type looked down and saw his son’s hands squashed next to his face. Type’s father came closer to the bedside to peek at the blanket but didn't get very far because Type just pulled the blankets closer. Type’s father laid the mittens on the bed next to Type. Who picked them up and wrapped his son’s hands in the small bags. </p><p>“Please forgive me Type, I nearly lost you and as much trouble as I was to you, I promise to be better. Please, I'm begging you to forgive me.”  Type’s father went as far to even kneeling down by his bedside and Tharn put his other hand on Kamons head, looking down at the man who Tharn never thought would even greet him properly let alone bow in forgiveness. He moved to speak, knowing that Type couldn't find the words, looking down at his wife who had his head turned up towards him. His eyes soft from his father’s words. Type quietly nodded his head. </p><p>“ The amount of stress you put Type through is unforgivable to me. You nearly killed your own son and my son. I will remind you that now I am a husband and a father too and I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. You need to know that the same pain you felt from watching your son suffer, was doubled when I saw my wife and son struggle for their lives and I could do nothing!!” Tharn lost  control over his temper for a moment, and Type agreed with his fury so he did not interrupt Tharn because he already knew how it would end. He just rested his hand on top of Tharn’s arm. </p><p>“I’m sorry..I’m so sorry my sons.. Please.”  Type’s head turned at the acknowledgement of Tharn from his father’s mouth. His eyes met his father’s and saw that he was truly sorry. It was clear as day. It was everything Type had wanted and he couldn't sit there without allowing his father back into his family. As much as his father wanted a grandson, he wanted his son to have a grandfather. Tharn took a deep breath and looked at the man, bowed at the bedside and looked to Type, his wife’s eyes brimmed with tears. They all stood in silence for a few moments before Type spoke. </p><p>“Would you like to hold your grandson?” Type father’s head shot up and his eyes met Type’s smiling and laughing under his breath. Before standing up and looking at Type’s arms. Type had to readjust his son in his arms and pulled his  swaddle tighter before wrapping the knitted blue blanket loosely around him and handing him to his father. His healing stomach pulled at the tension of him using his upper body but Type barely felt it. He was hesitant to let go of his son for a moment his hands lingering on top of his blankets but Tharn’s comforting hand pulled him back to lie against the pillows and relax. Type’s gaze followed his father as he bounced the sleeping baby. Type’s hand rested on his stomach trying to soothe the ache somewhat, but he smiled seeing his father coo at the bundle </p><p>“He looks just like you when you were born, but he’s so small.” Type’s father bounced him up and down humming a familiar song to Type. </p><p>“His name is Kamon Erik….” Type whispered the tiredness beginning to come over him. </p><p>“Born from the heart…” His father whispered. “But where did Erik come from?” </p><p>“From me...An honor that I am not deserving of..” Erik’s voice appeared in the doorway and his body not soon after walking forward to meet Type’s father who he bowed too. Type’s father put the pieces together slowly and made the connection that this was the man that saved his son and grandson’s lives. Type’s father bowed with the baby in his arms and stood back up. </p><p>“A fine name indeed…” Type’s father hummed. </p><p>“Type, I came to check on your progress before you leave to go back to Bangkok. You will have to be very careful about changing the dressing on the wound a least three times a day and you can not miss a dose of medication. But you have Tharn to take care of that for you I trust.” Erik smiled and pulled back Type’s gown changing the dressing and showing Tharn how to wrap it tightly. </p><p>“The staples will have to be removed in a few more weeks.Now the last thing I want to see is how your walking is coming along.” Erik helped Type sit up a slight gasp escaping his mouth, as his legs swung over the side of the bed. Erik held his arms out sturdy for Type to hold on to. </p><p>“Getting up and down is the hardest part once you're up, it’s a piece of cake.”  Erik looked towards Tharn who had come to stand next to his wife, a hand on his back for confidence.  “If he’s having trouble just put your arms around his back and help him stand.” Type hissed as he put his weight on his feet and stood up. He could only take about 3 steps before his knees gave out and he gasped, Tharn and Erik catching him.  Type held his side as he closed his eyes and bit his lip to prevent any screams. Tharn lifted his wife back onto the bed and helped him lay back down. </p><p>“It's completely normal to only take a few steps in the beginning. In a few weeks you will be up and running in no time. No need to get frustrated.” Type’s head fell back against his pillow and let out his breath sighing.  Kamon began to fuss and cry, Type knowing that it was time to feed him, held his arms out and took Kamon back, pulling down his gown and letting him feed. Tharn grabbing the extra blanket and pulling it over Type’s shoulder for privacy. Type rolled his eyes knowing it was completely natural but still Tharn was protective of him. </p><p>“Our boat leaves at 16:00, We will be home by 22:00 easily..” Tharn smiled just waiting to get his family home. </p><p>In a few hours Type found himself being pushed out of the hospital in a wheelchair, his son sleeping in his arms and Tharn carrying the suitcase his mother brought by so they could go straight to the dock. She had also brought containers of soup for the young couple. She had said she would meet them down by the docks and his father left with her. Type couldn't contain his joy at the thought of going home. He just wanted to lay in his own bed. </p><p>“ Safe travels Tharn and Type...Make sure you come back to visit, we love it when patients come back…” Erik smiled watching as Tharn walked away pushing Type’s wheelchair to a taxi that would drive them back down to the dock. </p><p>Once they were at the dock, Type felt confident enough to take a few steps out of his wheelchair and held his son as Tharn carried the suitcases down to the side of the boat where the captain ordered some of the workers to help carry the wheelchair on the boat. Type stood staring at his parents and Tharn’s arm wrapped around his waist for support. Type’s mother was on the verge of tears. </p><p>“Now, you make sure you bring my grandson back for a visit or I will ride that boat all the way to Bangkok myself…” Her voice shook with tears. She leaned down and kissed sleeping Kamon’s forehead. </p><p>“I promise ma..” Type whispered. </p><p>“If you have any problems or struggles remember we are always here.. We can go to Bangkok in a day I promise.” Type’s father's voice whispered to his son. Type gave the baby to Tharn and he leaned over hugging his father lightly. When he let go Type smiled standing back and hugged his mother to ease her worry. Type’s father walked over to Tharn who was holding his son tightly, rocking him gently. Tharn looked at Type’s father who wore his face firm. </p><p>“You take care of them now.. You protect my boys…” Types father hugged Tharn tightly… “Be safe my son.” </p><p>Tharn smiled, wrapping his arm back around Type and walking slowly onto the boat. Tharn helped Type sit down back in his wheelchair, sighing slightly when he heard his wife hiss at the sharp pain from his scar. But once he was comfortable,  Type watched as the boat sailed away from Koh PhaNgan. His son asleep in his husband's arms, and for the first time in one week...</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>There had been peace in his heart.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS PLEASE</p><p>BECAUSE ALL OF YOU MADE MY HEART SO FULL ENJOY THIS PLOT PREVIEW FOR THE SEQUEL !! </p><p>Type and Tharn have been enjoying their life with their new baby boy for about a month already...Kamon is the most beautiful bundle of joy in the world..Tharn returns to work and Type stays home with Kamon... What could possibly go wrong in their perfect world? Type never thought this perfect life would be possible...Happiness was finally his..And someone is jealous...extremely jealous... They want what Type has and they will do anything to get it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hi Everybody!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sequel update!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everybody!  This is just going to be a short little note I have for you guys! </p><p>I wanted to let everyone know about the standing rule I have for myself. Which is basically, I wont post any story until I have it completely written and finished. It is something that I hold very strongly as I never want to start something and not finish it. </p><p>My university has extended our finals an extra week because of Coronavirus and online learning took away from the original calendar. Even though I have been literally using almost every free moment I have away from school to work on the sequel im only about 3/4 of the way done with it... :/ </p><p>I know I said that I would be releasing the first chapter of the story on the 15th, but because of the extended week, I am going to push the release date to May 23rd. WHICH IS ACTUALLY MY BIRTHDAY OMG I DIDNT EVEN REALIZE. </p><p>But pushing the release date ahead a week will give me the time I need to work on finals, and at the same time EDIT THE HECK OUT OF MY HORRIBLE GRAMMER. I really really hope all of my beautiful readers understand this decison I have made. I swear that the sequel will be here very soon! I just ask for your patience!! Thank you so so much for your understanding it means the world! Please continue to wait for me!! Be healthy and stay happy! ILY ALL!!! </p><p> </p><p>SIncerely, </p><p>Erbyrose</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. THE SEQUEL IS HERE FINALLY!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HEY HEY HEY DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS ????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>its sequel time!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND THOUGHTS ITS MY FAVORITE THING TO READ!!!! &lt;3 </p><p>Next Chapter?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>